


Amnesia

by LittleMightXO



Series: Amnesia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Discovery, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honesty, Intense, Intimacy, Love, Memories, Miscarriage, Music, Oral Sex, PTSD, Passionate Sex, Scars, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex, Strong Bonds, Vaginal Sex, XReader, afraid, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: This is a reader insert series. I honestly have no idea how long this might be but I hope you all enjoy.The reader is a girl who was found after the extinction of a city. Curious as to who this woman is the king has decided to let her stay. And as she sticks around a certain someone begins to become a little bit attached.





	1. Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Other then a little bit mentions of death there isn't too much. There is barely any angst I guess but I'm sorry if anything triggers you guys.
> 
> So I have been struggling with writers block until I came up with this little series here. I found it to be sort of a cute-ish idea. Uhm please don't give me hate but if you have any suggestions don't be shy to PM me or whatever. Creative critsism are welcome. I'm sorry if this sucks my writing has been fairly rusty so please take it easy on me <3  
> \-----i'm already writing chapter 2 so I hope you will all enjoy it!

“Quickly! Open the doors! We found a survivor!” Soaked, bruised and cut a girl with h/l h/c laid nearly lifeless in Cor's arms. She managed to draw short breaths, barely enough to keep herself alive.  
“I'll call the Oracle,” A voice spoke addressing his dear friend. She could barely make out the words they were screaming but nearly giving her a good idea where she was when she saw a glowing woman with with gorgeous long blonde hair following them to a room.  
Being placed on a bed, her sore muscles relaxed. “L...lady...” She managed to utter trying to open her eyes more.  
“Shhh, just relax. I'll try and heal your wounds.” Her hand surveyed her face drawing her eyes closed. Darkness settled into her mind.

“Mother!” You tried to reach out for her hand just barely grasping her finger tips. Tears stained your muddy face as you tried to stop the men taking her away.  
“Be good my dear y/n. I love you.” The woman was shoved to her knees as men took her life right there. Screams echoed through the mountains where your town had sought refuge. The rest of them had beaten you senseless as you held onto the necklace she gave you before you were separated. Many of the people from you city managed to escape through the war torn ruins. Seeking refuge in mountains building new lives, and pleasantly living off the land. Shortly after the new king took the throne it was nothing but peace until as of late when a new gang of soldiers who were eager to get... revenge? What revenge? Your city had nothing to do with it. Or so you thought.  
Now here you were stuck in your mind with no way to wake up. Your were barely conscious. Were you even going to remember anything when your mind wakes up?You were trapped in a deep sleep, coma if you will.

“Lady do you think she'll ever wake up?” The woman sat by your side on the bed, threading her delicate fingers through your hair. She looked up at the King's advisor giving him a weak smile.  
“She's still in there, some where. I know she is trying very hard to get her way back. But the chances of her remembering anything are slim to none.”  
“And what if she doesn't? Are you guys just going to toss her out on the streets?” Cor stood in the door frame his arms crossed as he stared at the sleeping doll like woman.  
“No, I wouldn't do that. And neither would Noctis. Both of you boys should know better. Now lets go. We don't want to keep the king waiting.”  
“Yes, lets.” Before Ignis closed the door behind himself he looked at you with empathy. 

 

Its now been months in a coma, with the world passing you by. There was no more word of this new group of people terrorizing cities nor groups of dead people. You haven't budged since that night months ago but ever since Ignis laid his eyes on your nearly lifeless figure he would visit for at least an hour a day, placing new flowers in the vase on the night stand next to the bed and reading a book from a novel that a close friend of his recommended. Like Luna he had hope that you would one day awake. “Hmm, that should be enough for the day don't you think miss?” He stood up, fixing his glasses. He stared a little more at you perfected face before moving a strand of h/c out of your face. Then your head tossed. A small grumble left your chest. You tried tossing your body but you were immobilized, after months of being in a coma you had finally woken up.  
Ignis ran out the door, noting your signs of conscious. Calling for a nurse to check on you, also looking for the queen. The girl was finally awake.  
Slowly your eyes opened one at a time, unsure of the circumstances where you were and why you were there. “W...where am I.” Luna sat next to you taking your hand. She looked up at everyone.  
“Please leave, I would like to speak with her alone.” Everyone bowed and left. Giving you some space.  
“My name is Lunafreya, but please address me as Luna.” You stared blankly as she spoke. Clueless as to what was happening and to half the things she was trying to say, Everything was nearly incomprehensible. War torn cities? Dead bodies? You were found? Hell you had no idea who were. Yet alone what all this was.  
“...Lady...Luna? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about.” Trying to sit up you looked down, ashamed and embarrassed. Tears surfaced your eyes as you looked up. “I don't even remember my own name...” You buried your face in your bandaged hands soaking through them. Luna grabbing your hands and looked at you with reassurance. “I'm sure it'll come to you. Don't you worry. Now, I'll get someone to bring you something comfortable to wear and we'll have you something to eat. How does that sound?” You wiped the stinging tears from your eyes and nodded. You were in a coma for months? Moving might be impossible but you felt the sooner you could get yourself together the better.

After some time and help by two other women, you (barely) manged to stand up and slip on the fresh clothing the women brought you. A simple blue dress and a pair of socks. They also helped pulled your hair up into a loose bun getting your h/l strands out of your face.  
Turns out, after being examined that you loss all of your long term memory and who knows how long to regain it. But after meeting the king for the first time they seemed almost okay with that fact. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Luna rarely left your side. You were clueless why they were so concerning for a stranger (a commoner at best) but there was a part of you who didn't bother asking. You took whatever help you could get.  
Slowly you regained the capacity to observe better and move short distances. They had your room cleaned for you everyday. It wasn't super elegant but it was quaint. Your bed was a double bed raised at a fairly tall height, covered in a large white comforter and large pillows. There was a small table with a tea set, a TV in a far corner and a large window with large satin curtains pulled to the sides during the day. There was a small bathroom with a sink, toilet and bathtub with a shower attached so you never had to go far. You used shelves to balanced yourself to move around. However you were still shaky at the legs but you tried your hardest on your own time to adjust simple every tasks. Looking through your window the view of the city was stunning.  
You learned that the king's name was Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya was his Queen. They just recently got married, and it mostly brought peace all around Eos. You also learned that the city you were currently residing in was called Insomnia and that it was only one of the great cities around. But it was also very technology advanced. Having the TV in your bedroom helped you understand some of the current events. You couldn't be anymore grateful for the hospitality you were given.  
“Hello, miss?” An accent spoke from the other side of the door. You sat on the windowsill and welcomed him in, fixing your hair.  
“Y...Yes! Please come in.” You legs dangled as you sat smiling at your company, although you could only recall meeting the man once. He was there when your eyes opened for the first time. A slight heat rose to your face. He was so handsome...  
“Ah, I'm glad to see that you've made progress with moving. The king will be glad to hear the news. I've brought you something to eat and to formally introduce myself.” He placed the covered tray on the white table in the centre of the room with a couple of bottles of water. “I am Ignis Scientia but Ignis will do just fine.” He adjusted his glasses with a barely noticeable smirk. His style was so formal. He wore a suit jacket and he was so prim and proper. “I am the king's advisor and friend. I took the liberty to bring you a home cooked meal of my own. I wanted to see for myself how you were doing. Please do come eat.” Again, you were aghast by how nicely you were being treated. To your surprise you were treated like you were apart of the family.  
“Th...thank you.” You gave him a gratified smile and placed your feet on the floor, holding onto the wall for support making your way to the table. As you struggled you felt a sudden hand on your lower back and a hand in yours giving you better support. Taking off the strain of trying to move. Ignis helped you move to the table, he was so close and he smelled so good. The warmth from his hands made you melt, it was so welcoming. “Steady.... there you go. You did great.” His hand left your back and hand, you missed it already. The heat rose to your cheeks even more.  
You sat at the table reaching for the plate you unwrapped it. It was a simple salad like dish with cooked meat and fresh bread to the side. “I do hope its to your taste. Unfortunately I must take my leave now. But I should be able to stop by again.” He slightly bowed his way out. You stared at the plate of food in front of you.  
“Gods...what just happened...”

A few more days passed since that day. Your mobility improved even more. Throughout the days you met more of the people in the king's party, his friend more or less. Prompto Argentum who was his dearest friend. You thought he was fairly funny and adorable as hell. And Gladiolus Amictitia his shield. Definitely a behemoth of a man but definitely a friendly giant. He brought you a few books to try out, maybe to regain some memory back. At least about the history of Eos. During that time you read many books that they brought, trying to recall any memories you might have had. It was frustrating to many sorts but this was something that remained out of your control.

“Hello miss, Would you like to explore the vicinity today? Lady Luna Freya thought it would be a good idea to give you the opportunity to let you work your legs a little more. Get a grip of your surroundings instead of being trapped in here everyday.” You looked up from the book you were reading. You gave him a gentle smile.  
“Sure, I would love that.” You marked the spot you were on and set it down on your nightstand. Pulling your legs to the side Ignis offered his gloved hand to assist you out of bed. You stared at it then took it. The familiar warmth made you blush. -”MOTHER! NO!”- an echoing scream stung your mind causing you to collapse.  
“Miss! Are you alright,” You looked at the ground noticing the tears pooling on the floor.  
“Oh...Yes... sorry. I must have lost my footing.” Ignis took both your hands hoisting you up and held you along your side. “I'm fine.”giving him a reassuring smile. Well that was bizarre.  
With Ignis assisting you for the first time you left your bedroom and began to slowly explore the giant palace. Just two steps out of that room and you were already taken aback by the area. Dark grey stone lined the hallways, a ceiling so tall it made you dizzy just by looking up. Large windows lined on the outer walls of the palace lighting up the hallways nicely. Light touched every surface of the area. Even though much of the place was made of dark grey stone it was remarkable. Not in the slightest depressing. The two of you passed several doors until you walked by a stair case. One lead set going up and another set going down. “We won't go exploring anywhere else yet, but there is somewhere you might enjoy if you like reading.” The two of you continued slowly down the hallways in silence. But you enjoyed it. It was not awkward, in fact his company was all that you craved. Something that you could get used to. You looked up at him, his face was expressionless but it was fine. His face was gorgeous and perfect, it read something curious and you wanted to know him and what he thought. Finally you came to a stop. You stood in front of two large wooden doors. “Here we are. Would you like to do the honours?” You let go of Ignis and turned the knob pushing both doors open to reveal a huge library, shelves reaching as high as the ceiling and large stained glass windows lighting the area up. “This library as been here for as long as I can remember. Most of the books are centuries old.” Your eyes lit up in fascination. It was beautiful. Ignis smiled staring at you. The way your eyes lit up in wonder, he felt his heart rate speed up. Then he noticed, the mahogany piano that laid centre of the room caught your attention. You slowly made your way to it.

It was like the piano spoke to you. It was so captivating, the colour was lovely you needed to touch it. You reached for it, with a glint in your eyes. You the tips of your finger on the top of the case covering the keys, it was so smooth. In fact, full of dust like it hasn't been touched in years. “Its beautiful...”  
“Yes she is... I mean it. It IS exquisite isn't it?” An unnoticeable blushing tinted Ignis's face.  
You lifted the cover to reveal the keys underneath it. Pressing a few keys to hear its beautiful ring of notes. Then soon played a few more, making a small beat that sounded so familiar. Sitting down you played a few more notes, nostalgically stringing a song together. It all felt so natural. You never realized you could do this. You zoned out, hearing the notes spill from your fingers. - Y/n, I love listening to you play. It reminds me of more splendid times.-  
“Oh my God.”  
“Miss?” Ignis stood in shock.  
“My name...my name is y/n” You look at the man standing behind you. Tears streaming down your face.


	2. Who She Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly realizing who she is Noctis brings some interesting news to Ignis's attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two you guys.   
> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short. I thought I was going somewhere with this but I got stuck for some time and thats why its taken me so long to get it out. I didn't want the relationships to flourish this quickly but I don't think I'll be make this series as long as I had hoped. Besides I needed this chapter to go somewhere. I'm also very sorry if I didn't capture Iggy's personality as good as I would have hoped. But nonetheless I hope you all enjoy it! Please don't be shy to leave a comment! If you can make any suggestions or any improvements please let me know! 
> 
> OH AND THE SONG I THOUGHT OF WHILE WRITING THIS PART WAS River Flows in You by Yiruma! If you haven't heard it please give it a listen, its a beautiful song!

“So her name is y/n huh?” Noctis hummed sitting at his desk leaning back, stretching his legs out onto the work load in front of him. “Why does it sound so familiar?” He leaned on his fold hands behind him. The room was silent until Cor spoke up.  
“The name y/n DOES sound familiar...” The men continued to wracked their brains momentarily until Prompto, who happened to of hear their conversation strolled into the room.  
“Wasn't their a girl that went to a private school here who went by that name? She was a very popular pianist until she suddenly disappeared.” The guys then looked at the tailed feathered blonde and sighed, but then nodded. After some extensive research they found out who she was: birth place, parent and even the schools she attended until she was 16. 

Back in the library a smile remained on your face. For the first time in months you felt placid; at peace. You felt so in place at this piano. Your eyes allowed to take in every detail of the structure, letting it settle in. Continuing you allowed your finger tips shadow the keys. Regardless of the circumstances you were happy. Slowly but surely your memories would come back, and that there was a hope you knew you could keep looking forward to. Feeling your breath; in then out, you allowed that confidence slip through your fingers as you began to play more. Until a sudden 'snap' of a camera caught your attention causing you to stop your playing. Prompto, Noctis and Ignis stood in the door frame with a look of amusement. Confused you asked, “Whats with the look?”  
Prompto eagerly came to sit next to you wrapping his arms around your shoulders. “We have great news! Well... Sort of.”  
You uncomfortably tried to measle our of his tight grip with a flushed look on your face. “W..what sort of great news.”  
“We found traces of you up until you were 16, which is a head start. Cor is still looking into it. See if there was anymore traces of you.” Notc walked up to prompto pulling him off of you. “Good to know we have a famous pianist in our hands.”  
“Your majesty?” You blushed lightly as he sat next to you.   
“I would like to put you under Ignis's care until we can figure more out, if you're okay with that of course.” Awestruck your took a sharp breath as a blush crept up on to your face. Butterflies blossomed, fluttering through your core.  
“..But your majesty.” Ignis attempted to protest.  
“Do this as a favour, you're here to see her everyday. No point keeping her in the palace. Besides don't you have a...”  
“Thank you for the offer... but I would much rather stay here. Please, i'll even work to earn my keep!” You looked at him desperately then looked at the piano. “I... feel like stay here is best for me...” You muttered under your breath. The thought living with a (handsome) man you barely met wasn't ideal and seemed quite strange.   
A smirk curved in the corner of Noctis's mouth. “If you're certain. Although you're not much for help. But promise to play for me whenever I want you to and we've got a deal.” Tears form at the edge of your (E/C) eyes.  
“YES! Thank you, your majesty!” You nodded your head. He sat up with a chuckle.   
“Well if you excuse me I have some work to get to. And Iggy?”  
“Yes your majesty?”   
“Take the rest of the day off.” He motioned to you and left with prompto.

-”Dude what the hell you doing?” Prompto walked in front of the king, backwards.   
“You can't tell me you don't see it” He shook his head as they continued their way.  
“Notice what?”  
“ You're completely oblivious...”

 

You stared at the door with delight. Noctis knows something doesn't he? “Well this is nice.” Turning behind you was Ignis laying into a giant red chair. His body sunk right into the cushions getting comfortable. With the remaining moments of the sunlight for the day beaming down through the white satin curtains, they set what seemed like a spotlight specifically on Ignis. It magnified even his small perfect imperfections. You stared at him, his hair set perfect like it seemed like it always was. Those jade green eyes closed and those perfect lips parted ever so slightly. They looked so soft; you pondered... how it would be like to kiss him. There was those butterflies again.   
“You know y/n, its not very polite to stare.” He broke your day dream giving him a flustered look. His left eye was open in your direction.  
“Oh! I wasn't staring!” You coughed following up with an excuse. “There was something over there, in your direction?” Wow...real smooth y/n.... You turned away face palming yourself.   
“Y/n, please do play me a song.” Looking up you blushed. “It seems I'm exhausted after today's events.”  
“uhm... sure...” You whispered to yourself.  
Readying yourself you sat up beginning to play the piece letting go a long slow breathe. As the notes flowing from the tips of your fingers a light smile left your face. The music you created was nothing but beautiful, a noise that felt all too familiar. Not only were the string of notes that followed one after another but a familiar face popped into your head a result. Her long h/c much like yours draped along her slender waist. She sat at least a foot taller than you as she played melodies much like this one. Her smile was bright and so kind. It felt a knowing presence in her memory. There was no doubt she was your mother. Finally, your song stopped. With your face in your palms and you let out a hopeful cry. You had no idea what the feeling was, but it filled your soul so much that you were overwhelmed. You saw your life re piecing its self together. To say the least, you were overjoyed. Sitting there as you wept warmth took its place on you shoulder and it just remained there with Ignis not saying a word, giving you a moment in tranquility. 

You woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up onto one arm. You had no recollection of how you ended up in bed. You stepped out of bed limping towards your window to lean over the windowsill. The last thing you even remotely remembered was the warmth of Ignis's bare hand. Placing your own over the spot you blushed. It tingled, wishing his company was still there. But you shook the idea from your head. There was no way a man as 'perfect' as him could bother himself with you. He was there only for the convenience of the king. That was it, Strictly professional. The opened window let in the warm breeze of the summer night and the moon that rose over Insomnia seemed brighter than usual. To your surprise the streets were still bustling, it must not be as late as you thought.  
You wondered if he was looking up at the moon tonight too... you laughed to yourself. “I need to shake this boy out of my head.”

 

-So she lives-

Strangely enough you woke up feeling refreshed as ever, seeing as you were up tossing and turning most of the night. Stepping out onto the cool wood floor you stretched out your limbs with a large yawn. You made your way into the small bathroom, going to the bathroom and washed up getting ready for another day. Although you still lacked the ability to walk perfectly normally again, it didn't hurt nearly as much. Besides being unable to do much but watch T.V and read you were becoming stir crazy. It was about time you started doing stuff on your own. Your pride was being shut down since you relied on others to help you get around and your curiosity was starting to get the best of you. You wanted to see the rest of the palace, imagining this place was fairly massive. 

Cor had just finished with his side of the paper work that Noct had given him. For a while now Cor was also acting as a wing man for the king since Noctis took the throne, keeping the man busy and on his toes. There was only one kept secret between the two men that Ignis had no idea about. However Noctis should be so clueless that Ignis is not the ignorant type. “Ahem...” Ignis knocked lightly on the slightly open door to see the all might king's face buried in his crossed arms napping away peacefully. Taking the liberty to walk into the large room, Ignis's dress shoes tapped lightly along the hard floors waking him with a groggy 'ugh'.  
“Way to disrupt my nap.” He yawn leaning into his hand.   
“We have something to discuss your highness.” Ignis sat in the lounge chair opposite of his king folding his right leg over the other.  
“I don't remember mentioning...” The kings head raised, suddenly perking up. His concern raising in his voice.   
“That's exactly it your highness, its something you have been neglecting in telling me. Both you and Cor to be exact and I refuse to be left out of the loop.” Ignis pushed his glasses up with his gloved index finger, annoyance forming in his voice. “I am very patience Noctis, I'll wait here all day if I have to.” Leaning back he stared down the king. A knot was building in his throat attempting to hold back the secret he kept for so long. Of course the advisor was one of his closest companions and he knew at some point he would figure it out, but now that he knew Ignis was forming a relationship with the sweet clueless woman, he wanted to prevent him from getting even more involved.  
“If you won't tell him, then I will.” Cor stood in his usual position by the door, observing the stare down between the boys. With a sigh he took his seat in the red velvet chair diagonal from the Ignis and the man in questioning.   
“Its been some time now that myself and a couple of other companions have been doing our own observations up by a sanctuary in the mountains.” The man pinched the bridge of his nose. “There was raised suspicion that there was going to be an attack by a group of men that we've been trying to seek out for sometime. There was word that a girl that was there was who they were trying to find, that girl is none other than...”  
“Y/n....” Ignis eyes softened. He looked at Noctis, concern raising in his voice“Who exactly is she?”   
“We have a rising suspicion that she is none other than Nocts, half sister.” Cor looked at Noct who was as still and silent. His arms across his chest. A stare that was cold, he refrained from saying anything as he stared at Ignis who also ceased to speak. Looking down to the ground as he hunched over his legs with the same monotone stare. He couldn't believe it, the woman he has been flirting with, falling hopelessly and crazy for was none other than the king's believed to be sister?   
“This is why I didn't want to say anything.” Noctis sat up from his desk and walked to the men who lounged on the couches. “Trust me, I didn't know why for the longest time either until two weeks ago when Cor began to dig deeper into it. Providing the evidence. It explained why he was so insistent, he wanted to prove he was right.” Letting out an exasperated sigh he plopped on the love seat across from his friend. He looked up with slight irritation in his eyes. He coughed, clearing his throat as he stood up. He fixed his suit.   
“Just, don't say anything quite yet would ya?”  
The man didn't even acknowledge him as he walked out of his office. 

“I hope he doesn't say much of anything” Cor watched him as he left.   
“Just because he's pissed doesn't mean he would do anything that reckless.” Noctis groaned. Lazily standing up from his seat. “Anyways, Gladio wanted me to train with him today, I probably shouldn't keep him waiting.” Patting Cor on the shoulder before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, I'm sorry this sucks... lol


	3. Too Much of a Good Thing (is a Bad Thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins to advance for the reader. She managed to become much more ability to move, and unspoken tension begins to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm I am getting these chapters out hell of a lot faster than I anticipated, haha. ...  
> But I've been enjoying writing it so much!!  
> In any case I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I added I little bit of cute stuff so that was fuuuunn!  
> Again any constructive criticism is more than welcome. Suggestions etc etc!  
> OH!! And this chapter is probably the longest thus far!

Slowly but surely you managed to crawl your way down the set of stairs leading to the main floor. However the most current exchange between you and Ignis crawled through your mind. He acted so abnormal..so...arrogant. 

“I see you've managed to walk on your own now. Its good to see.” He avoided any eye contact, making the tension between the two of you raise. The air was nearly freezing.  
“Y...yeah. It still hurts a little but I can manage.” You smiled at him but he still avoided looking at you; your heart sinking into your stomach. Was it something you did?  
“Excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” He brushed passed you. 

You sighed, you knew he was too good to be true. All the good men were either married or gay, wasn't that how that went? Finally reaching the end of the staircase you heard the clashing of metal against metal and the screams and grunts of men. The ragged voice sounded much like Gladio. “Noct, you keep getting better and better my man!” They must be sparring, this sparked your interest.  
You followed the noise as you wandered through the large space, on what you thought was the foyer. Here the windows were just as large like the rest of the palace. Modern-like furniture laid about for comfortable seating areas. Several archways lead to a few different rooms, including a dining room that could seat many people (it looked to nearly 50 people) and also a ballroom that looked like they didn't use very much. But further down a hallway to your right was a huge hallway where the noises were coming from. As you advanced, a loud bark caught your attention. Black and white dogs came run along side of you. Kneeling down you pet them both licking your face and hands in total excitement. “Hey, long time no see you sweet puppies!” You smiled cheerfully. The last time you saw them was when Luna had kept you company for your first few waking days. In that time span the dogs laid on the floor next to you as Luna kept you company. Serving tea and constantly looking after your body treating it to the best of her abilities. But to her surprise your recovery was advancing so much so she had let you be. In all honesty you missed her company.  
“Shall we go see King Noctis?” The dogs borfed in agreement.  
Finally after sometime you found your way to the end of the hall where the men were training. You entered the room catching Gladio off guard giving Noctis the opportunity to have hin on the ground. You giggled to yourself as you took a seat on the steps with the a dog on each side. “Looks like we have a guest your highness.” Gladio stood up brushing himself. The king greeted you with a welcoming smile.  
As they readied their stances again Gladio looked in your direction and winked at you. A blush crept to you face, making you look away bashfully. Shivers surfaced your skin with the intense look of amber burning your surroundings. As the boys shared strikes more unexpected company joined at your side. You turned to see Cor sit next to you sighing.  
“You know Gladio is trying to show off. He's usually not this reckless with his strikes,” He laughed. Sustaining you observations of their match you replied looking at the large stained glass windows letting small streaks of light in.  
“I don't think so, I think he's just enjoying himself. You can tell the two don't really get too much time together since Noctis had taken the thrown. I mean... I haven't been around long enough but you can see it in his eyes. They're glowing with a firy heart of passion and friendship.” You striked a smile at Cor. This room was just as large as the library you visited. Large ancient columns seemed to hold up most of the roofing. Plenty of casings and boxes piled in the corners of the room. It was all that extravagant but you could it imagine it made due as a convenient battle ground.  
She's so much like her father.

Even though you didn't know Cor very well he had a similar personality like a father would. He showed nothing but love towards Noct and you found he was supportive. Plus... the dude himself was fairly old. You didn't hear much about him but you learned of his known nickname Cor the Immortal, or something along those lines. If that was true he must be pretty strong; but nevertheless you felt he was someone you could look up to. You sat with Cor in a pleasant silence and you remained watching the two men exchange blows. Every so often Gladio looked to your direction and every time giving you a satisfying shiver. You never realized how attractive the king's companions were, well you knew thought they were but you never truly took the time to think about it. With Gladio His muscles were huge and he was definitely built. The way he could swing around that giant sword single handedly would make any woman fall to their knees. Prompto had the energy as a child, but he was honest, shy and sweet. So much so it stung your heart; but then there was Ignis. He seemed so perfect. He was intelligent, he could cook and he always put others before himself. Out of breath and hunch Glaio and Noctis called their sesion to an end.  
Your face felt hot again when you noticed the large man stand in front of you. “Would you like a hand?” He gave you a wolfish grin offering one of his calloused hands. You noticed the sweat glistening down his chiselled chest from the open shirt you noticed he often wore. Taking the hand he lifted you up swiftly and gently, with no effort at all.  
“That was really something you guys!” You complimented.  
“Thanks, it shows all that training DOES pay off hey Noct?” Gladio patted the kings back. He replied with a large stretched.  
“Yeah, but now I'm beat! Its sort of unusual to see you here Cor. Any thing new?” He looked to the man who remained silent.  
“Yeah, we need to talk. Lets head to your office.”  
They made their way leaving you alone with Gladio and the two resting dogs. Well this is awkward....  
“So...”  
“Wanna go for a walk?” Gladio suggested offering an arm. You gratefully took it, helping you steady yourself. With a giant man like him it made maneuvering around much easier. You left down the hall and headed up there stairs as he offered to show you the rest of the palace.  
You learned more about each other, well more so him than yourself. He definitely was not the meathead type for a guy who had just the brawn. Which was probably the most attractive thing about him. He was loyal to the king and in an instant he would lay down his life as his the king's shield and close friend. He loved to read (as he proved to you much earlier) and he was just hands down hilarious. His stories from when they journeyed to Altissia were some crazy ones. A couple were funny but of course things were also very rough.  
The amount of stairs was nearly a work out for your legs, making them shake in exhaustion. You were surprised you made it this far but it was still lots of work.  
“Do you need a break?” The behemoth stopped to look at you. In the middle of the hallway the two of you stood in a tense, but heated silence. His hands slowly moved to your waist as he closed into you faced only inches away. Well considering his tall stature. You felt hot. You couldn't tell if it was your centre that was igniting your flame or the fact his flaring eyes decided to light you on fire. You mind felt clouded and you weren't sure why these feelings starting to build but you couldn't stop it. Until a voice interrupted the moment.  
“Ahem...” The both of you startled, stepping back from one another. “I was wondering what the king's shield was doing with our guest.” Ignis crossed his arms, with annoyance in his face. You thought it was strange, he had more than one expression?  
“Well... you see...” Gladio scratched the back of his head.  
“Sorry! It was my fault Ignis!” You bowed in apology. The way his name rolled off your tongue made him even more considerably wild for you. Those feelings he managed to push to the back of his mind tried flooding over that barrier.  
“Gladio, if you will. I need to talk with you. Y/n if you would please excuse us.” You nodded politely and moved to the opposite direction of the guys, sitting in a small resting area watching the fireplace burn its way through the wood, forming coals.

“What in the world do you think you're doing. You are the shield, you're here strictly to guard the king. Not flirt with his guests.” Ignis sternly spoke holding back any anger; trying to keep his tone down.  
“Hey it ain't my fault the chick digs me. Loosen Iggy, live a little.” Gladio shived, crossing his arms.  
“I will not have the king's sister be treated like she is just a piece of meat.” Ignis frozen. Cleared his throat. “I....”  
“Did you just say...She's..Noctis's sister?”  
“Sh! Do not say a word.” His accent startled frantically. Did he just slip. Was he even allowed to say anything?  
“When/how the hell?”  
“I had to chase down Noct for the answer, he said its more than likely she's his half sister.”  
“Oh man... Even his old man was popular with that ladies.” his index finger and thumb line hid chin. “But that's besides the point. Does y/n know?”  
“No, and Noct plans to keep it that way. He will tell her eventually, when the time is right.” Ignis propped his glasses back on his face. In any case, i'll escort the princess back to her corters. YOU head home.” Ignis commanded striding your way.  
You played with you h/l strands staring deeply into the fireplace. The sparks cracked sputtering lightly out of the stone dome. The heat was comforting and you felt drowsiness settle in.  
“Ah, sorry about that. Needed to give Gladio a bit of a talking to.” Offering his gloved palm he hoisted you up, the two of you headed to your room.

“Dude what was that, Iggy looked pissed.” Prompto Turned the corner, from what seemed like a hiding place.  
“You heard the whole thing hey?”  
“Yup! Looks like we got a crowned princess. Iggy acted like off don't you agree.”  
“Yeah, like he... was jealous...” Gladio laughed. He rested an arm on Promp's head getting a growl out of him. “Let's go grab a bite.”

As the two of you walked down the red carpet of the hallways Ignis offered a hand. “I want to show you something.” He didn't look at you but at the set of stairs that went up. “If you're up for it.” You looked at him, then the hand he offered. You were already exhausted but he seemed, a little off. Maybe you could get him to talk?  
“Y..Yeah. Sure.” And so he lead you up the million steps going up. The amount of walking didn't really seemed so bad, with your mind on the fact you dainty hands remained coated by his. Reaching a lobby like area. The giant archway that lead straight ahead lead to another enormous ball room. Leading you through the room you stopped in amazement. The floor was plastered with a salmon coloured marble, the walls were trimmed with gold and paintings of early Eos. The chandelier that lit up the room was probably as priceless as the palace its self. You were astonished by all the grand works of the building, but this room by far had to be your favourite.  
“Beautiful isn't it. Its a shame Noct, isn't very into this sort of thing. But because of you there might be more galla's thrown here. You could play for several people, while lovely women dressed in darling gowns and men suited up. But even so this isn't why I brought you up here. Come, this way.”  
You continued to follow him through the giant space going diagonally to another arch way divided by two colossal pillars.  
Sliding the curtains apart revealed a giant glass door that lead to a balcony. He unhinged the locks and pushed the large frames open letting the cool summer breeze draft in, filling your nose with the familiar scent of the city. He held out a hand motioning you to come closer. The view was stunning. You hurried to the railings and leaned forward, watching the busy traffic zoom by, the lights all a blur. The palace was one of the tallest buildings in insomnia so looking over the city was a blanket of lights reaching from the ground up. “Remarkable isn't it?” Ignis joined you. His gloves placed themselves on the rails looking ahead. The two of you stood there staring out into the distance as the time and lights passed you by.  
The only sound that strung through the air were the engines of cars and the breeze brushing through the chimes that hung above you. “This place, as long as I could remember, was my favourite place to come to think. I love serving under the king, he is my closest friend. However the stress can be over whelming, But looking over the city like this reminds me that it could be worse. And honestly I don't think it could get any better.” A barely noticeable smile etched the side of is lips. He closed is eyes and you watched as the breeze lightly tousled his dirty blonde hair. You couldn't help but smile to yourself.  
So this was where he was heading earlier today....  
“I'm sorry if I had offended you earlier today. My actions were inexcusable. For that, I am sorry.” His hand lightly touched yours. You looked up with the heat raising to your face.  
“No...no its fine. I understand completely. I couldn't imagine being held with so much responsibility like yourself. I can tell you never get chance to do what YOU want. And to me...” you looked up at him gently rest your hand on his. “is something you need to look after. Do something that makes you happy for once. Being there for his majesty has its up most importance... but also... look after yourself.” Ignis's heart ached. Your words left him speechless. By the six, he was blessed to even have the opportunity to be in you presence. His body moved its self, grasping your hand and smoothly pulled you closer until there was no space between your bodies. You felt the warmth from his hands place on your waist. He stood fairly taller than you, about a foot. But it didn't stop you from feeling the heat from his lips. You lost yourself in his eyes, they spoke to you. His soul was reaching out to be loved. You weren't sure if you were right but encasing his lips on yours felt more right than anything else. One of his hands moved from your waist to the side of your neck pulling you closer into the kiss. It was like time had stopped all together and it was just the two of you. Slowly he pulled away. The stress left his eyes. You were astonished and you were frozen still. It was nearly the purest moment you may ever experience. You wanted things to advance but not like this. Not tonight, Not with a man you weren't even sure you could fully trust.  
“Shall we get you back to your chambers?” you nodded taking his hand in yours.

For the rest of your walk for the evening with the tactician, the two of you spent the time learning more about him, It was ages since he could truly connect with anyone on a personal level; so he no longer allowed the truth about you faze him in the least. He felt lighter knowing that something could blossom between the two of you. However in the back of his mind he knew, that a crowned princess wasn't to be in relations with the likes of himself. The door to Noctis's office was open with Cor and him still talking. He hushed you as the two of you walked by, eavesdropping into their talk.  
“So there was another spotting huh? Another group of people slaughtered openly at an outpost nearly by those mountains.”Noctis sighed. “Do you think they're trying to call us out?”  
“I believe they are. And they want the girl. I just can't figure out why....” Cor paced back forth. Pissed off and irked.”  
“What if...we were to investigate those mountains? And bring y/n” Noct continued. “It would certainly catch their attention”  
“Why would you even consider doing that....” Cor began to protest but was cut off by the ground breaking squeak in your voice,  
“I'll do it.” You opened the door. Ignis internally face palmed. Looking to see a very angered Noctis. “If I can stop others from being killed then I'll do whatever it takes.” You hands laced between them selves across your stomach feeling the knot tie its self tighter.  
“But y/n” Cor spoke up. “Its very dangerous and it could very well cause your own life...”  
“I know... but I'm willing to take that risk. Maybe it'll help me get more of my memory back. Maybe catch these horrible people.”  
“Y/n....please”  
“Ignis, this is something that I have to do.” Swallowing the fear that tried to wash over your voice.  
Spoken like a true princess

Cor laid a hand on your shoulder. “Then lets gather a party together. We leave tomorrow morning.” 

“Looks like we're getting the group back together, isn't that right Noct?” Ignis pushed his glasses up.  
“Yup. It looks like it.” The king smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you so much for those who have been showing support! <3 ILY YOU SO MUCH!!!


	4. Old bonds and new memories (This is my family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of your road trip to discovery you begin to build closer bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to come out with this next chapter.  
> It is unbelievably short though but I needed a little something as filler until I come out with another major plot drop.   
> There is a tiny bit more of bond building with Prompto in this so... for any Prompto girls out there!

The sun was high in this sky this particular day, it was nearly noon when you were scurrying your way down the stairs of the outer doors of the Citadel. You had overslept, of all days. Luckily you had things prepared for yourself, and a summery outfit given to you. Short shorts and a simple white v-neck t-shirt. “Well well well, good morning sleepy head.” Gladio laughed as you made it down to the Regalia where your group waited. “I thought his majesty was bad for sleeping in.” You leaned over, trying to catch your breathe. Luna trailed behind you carrying your bag of change of clothes.   
“You might not want to forget this.” she smiled sweetly before turning to Noctis. “Are you sure you're going to be alright?” Showing concern. Her king gave a reassuring smile.  
“Of course, consider it living like back in the days. I'll be sure to come home in one piece.” His friends climbed into the car with you scooting into the middle seat in the back. Gladio relaxed back with his arm laying across the top of the seat with a book on his lap.  
“We should get going your majesty.” Ignis fixed his suit before climbing into the drivers seat. Adjusting the rear view mirror he smiled at you. Making you blush slightly.   
Noctis turned to look at his friends before turning his attention back to his wife. “We will be fine. I promise.” He kissed her forehead before climbing into the back next to you.   
“All right! The group is back together!” Prompto exclaimed before Ignis sped off.  
“Be safe, Princess...”

The trip was long, much longer than you thought. Perhaps it was the heat at mid day, or the anticipation building. The reality of the situation was finally hitting you. This trip maybe your last moments with these people; maybe the last day of your short life. If that wasn't the case you weren't going back as the same person. That was a fact. It was a journey to the soul, you were going back to a hidden city where thousands of people were slaughtered...and it was your fault. “Y/n?” A sweet voice broke your daydream. A freckled face stared. “Are you doing okay?”  
Every one's eyes bore into you. “Uh... oh yeah.. Just still waking up..” You masked with a nervous laugh.   
“Oh...Well I wanted to stop by Galdin Quay to take some pictures. Would you like to go?! This IS your trip after all!”   
“I would like to... if that's what everyone else wants.” Everyone agreed and continued their banter in excitement. Ignis just looked at you again. His green eyes glinted with a hint of something... but you pretended not pay any mind. More ruins, dust and even fiends zoomed by as the five of you continued. Gladio kept his nose burried intently into a book and you and Prompto chit chatted about anything and everything really. Anything from music to favourite foods (which Ignis took note of) and typicaly Noctis who was snoring away against the side of the car. 

\--------An Hour Later-------

“Yeah, sure. Will do Cor thanks,” Noctis's phone beeped placing it back into his pants. “Cor will meet us at the Galdin Quay for the night.” You almost forgot about the guy. Smiling to yourself. If these were your last moments. That was okay. Prompto's camera continued to snap, a permanent smile painted your face. Things weren't so bad. You were almost okay with how things were, if you didn't remember anything you would be fine.

As time and the scenery passed with the heat of the summer sun slowly descending, a sudden smell of salt water filtered through your nostrils. Taking in a deep breath you watched as the ocean passed you. You must be there. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

(“Sir! They've taken the bait and are headed down to the mountains.” A/masked soldier came running down a corridor with a gun at hand.  
“Excellent, gather your men. We have a girl to catch.”)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“About time you slow pokes got here.” Cor joked.   
“Yeah well sleeping beauty here was running late.” Gladio ruffled his large hands through your loose strands. You groaned at him back handing him in the chest, with no effect of course. From the parking spot you admired the ocean, following after Prompto as he excitedly ran to take pictures of the setting sun. The orange and pink clashed with the sea's clear blue colours. But only to paint something you could marvel at. It was gorgeous. Using your hand as a visor you scoured the distance at the hut. It looked so minuscule from where you stood.  
“Were we planning to getting a room here tonight?” Noctis asked with the rest of the group behind you.  
“I was sort of hoping to camp tonight. Its nice out” Gladiolus added.   
Your e/c orbs sparkled. “Camping?! Can we?!” Looking pleadingly at Noctis. With a sigh he crossed his arms. All attention was set on the two of you.  
A barely unnoticeable smirked etched his lips. “I guess so...”   
And the group of you all headed down along the beach to the camp site. “I hate camping..,” Prompto moaned carrying an arm full of chairs. You helped Ignis carry some of the cooking supplies he packed for just in-case emergencies like so.   
“There is no need for you to help y/n” Ignis's face flushed going unnoticed with his stoic face.  
“No problem. I can't wait to try your cooking again anyways! I'm more than happy to help.” Smiling sweetly, Ignis averted away. He brushed his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, he always looked so perfect. Did this man have any idea what sort of hold he had on you?  
“Well if you insist.” Your group climbed up a pile of rocks that over viewed the ocean, giving you a perfect view. You stared afar. Placing the bag of items on a table next to Ignis's portable stove you climbed up another set of rocks to get a better view. “Please do not go far it is nearly nightfall Deamons will soon be on the prowl.” He yelled out.   
Heading his words you didn't travel far, just far enough to give you some space to clear your mind.   
You watched the setting sun with a blanket of stars that reflected off the darkened ocean. Along with a full moon so large it felt close enough to touch. It was truly a beautiful sight. It made you forget about the soon to come events. You wanted to make the most of these moments. 'click!' You heard the snap of Prompto's camera again.   
“Mind if I join you?” With a sheepish smile you shook your head.  
“Not at all.” The two of you stood in a comforting silence.   
“Prompto? Can I ask you something?” You kept your stare out into the distance.  
“Of course, anything”   
“Why do you take so many pictures?” One thing you noticed through your journey so far was this boy had his camera around his neck at all times. You never saw him without it.  
“Because, of the memories.” He continued. “I used to be so alone, but when I met Noct things became different. I made friends who accepted me. I like to capture those moments, the good and bad. Through pictures, they describe things that not even words can express. How does that saying go? A picture is worth a million words.” He smiled brightly at you. “Wouldn't like to capture all those memories, even the bad ones. Its who they make you...right?”   
“Hey promp! Quit slacking!” Gladio yelled from below you. Gaining an annoyed groan from blonde next to you.  
“Anyways, it was good chatting.” He placed a hand on your shoulder. Turning to look at you he spoke up “Y/n, no matter what happens tomorrow... You'll always be one of us.” He hopped off the rock joining the rest of the group.   
“Capture the good and bad memories huh?”

After another few brief moments you rejoined the party heading over to where Ignis was cooking up what looked like a stew. “it smells great!” You stood beside the man as he added a few more things to the brew. Sticking a finger in the pot you sucked on your finger taking him by surprise. “It tastes as good as it smells but.... You're missing stuff.”  
Choking from Gladio who was nursing a beer enjoying the fire he ignited.   
“Did she just....”  
“Yup...”  
“Pardon me miss?” Ignis look taken back by your words. Most importantly he's never heard anyone tell him such nonsense.  
“What? Its missing something. Did you add any garlic? Even a tad bit of rosemary would give it a bit of a bite a refreshing scent too.” You shrugged.  
Leaving Ignis shook... It made his heart beat a bit faster. He wasn't sure if he was mad or falling more in love with you. He diced a bit of garlic and dusted rosemary over. He tasted it... Yep... it was love.   
You joined the rest of the guys who reminisced about the old trips. Telling tales of crazy things and wonders you wished you could experience.   
After sharing the meal together, you were taught how to play King's Knight. Now that was ridiculous. With Prompto claiming Gladio cheated again Ignis huffed about losing while Gladiolus boasted about his second win in a row. Giggling you caught Cor who was laying back with his eyes closed. He just smiled. Looking back at the group who was laughing at the still upset prompto your eyes welled up, your heart feeling full. This... this is who you were regardless of what would happen. They are your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a little rough but I'll be making it up to you all with my next chapter! Its almost done so it shouldn't take me much longer to get it out.  
> Thanks for your love and support.   
> Again! Sorry if this was too short....


	5. Sigil of Life Part One (Pain and Memories)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reaching Sanctuary your life is finally piecing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!!!  
> PLEASE KEEP NOTE THIS HAS FOLLOWING OF THESE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS!!!!!  
> It is only small amounts and mentions but there IS still bad stuff  
> Oh and some angst  
> -Miscarriage  
> -rape/non con  
> -loss

LATER THE NEXT DAY 

You and the group finally reached the end of the mountain pass. The gate was carved in shapes of old stories from centuries ago. You looked with fear but soon let it go when Cor's hands was placed on your shoulder. “It's time.”  
He spoke and with a nod proceeded ahead. Your stomach weighted you down causing your lack of movement, only inching closer and closer.   
It didn't take much time for you to smell the lingering scent of corpses and metallic scent of blood and rust. It was months ago when the city was slaughtered but distinct haunting memories laid baron above you as you surveyed the area. You swallowed the arising pit back below you ultimately trying to stay strong.   
The mountain was raining ash, only the chilling breeze made sure of that. The grey skies hit behind most of the rock that surrounded the small city, you shivered silently. Conclusively you weren't mentally prepared, your old life had begun piecing its self together.  
You're new friends were left shocked by the amount of dead bodies spread across the ruins of Sanctuary. Ignis, especially worried for your well being was held back by Cor. “Let her be for now.”   
But he just wanted to hold you close.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As you reached the center of the city you picked up the dying remains of a bouquet of flowers. The ribbon once bright, silky and blue was stained with blood laying limply between your dirtied fingers. Looking up at the stage with a piano, was stripped and burned. Make-shift spotlights broken in pieces laying over the ground.

The sun was hot, but it never burned the layers of your skin. The mountain was more than enough shade for your city to enjoy the heat it brought. It was the day of your first piano recital in months but you were thrilled to be on stage again. Shinning brightly as your mother's pride. Her kind eyes looked at you; she never ever looked worried. Even in the these dire times. It wasn't Insomnia but this was life, and you all easily got use to it. Even having to hunt, grow or even just scavenge to stay alive. At least there was music to always look forward to.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
In then out, you steadied your panicking breaths. You definitely weren't ready but better now then never. Right? Continuing down your path it didnn't have to be your own home or family to know that nobody should deserve this type of destiny. You were certain you would find who ever did this, you vowed your face was the last thing they saw drawing their final breaths. The rocky paths you walked along listening to your feet scrapping against gravel more memories followed behind as you pick up a small handmade doll.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few weeks had passed since you first performance in front of everyone in this runaway town. That night was the first night in a long time that the refugees had a good time. Where they smiled, sang and danced along to many of the melodies you played. After the your performance everyone gathered around a bonfire in the centre square celebrating with joyous tunes from handmade drums and various instruments. You met a man later on who was a hunter someone not from there. His name was hard to remember but he had come to help dispose of any of the deamons in the area. The two of you talked all through the night, realizing the two of you had more in common than you thought. Everything was perfect.  
After sometime exhaustion claimed your body after your dizzying drunken stupor. Shortly after making your leave you notice a young girl being teased amongst a group of boys playing keep away. Boldly you put on your best mom look and crouched to the young girls height and asked what it was. Her brown eyes watered with sadness pointing towards the ragged doll. You stood up and reaching your hand out to the older boys. “Next time, if this EVER happens again I won't be so nice. I'll be sure I tell your parents.” The boy gave you the doll with out thinking twice and scattered away with the rest of his friends. Bringing yourself back to her level you smiled. “And I believe this belongs to you.”  
“Y/n, you're going to be the bestest leader ever!”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Leader?” You stopped in your track. Your new friends were scattered around with remorse stricken eyes. They seemed so much more hurt and scarred than you had lead on to be. “Getting anything back in that mind of yours?” Cor crouched next to you as you clenched the partly ripped apart doll. You nodded with a word before noticing a home... nearly meters away up further up on a small hill. The building was all too familiar. “Mother!” You ran to the building catching everyone off guard. Their hurried foot steps following close behind. That stinging pain in your legs had disappeared hours ago, making your running much easier to you. You were becoming someone you remembered. At this point however you were regretting it, your memories were becoming clearer and clearer... It pained to realize who and what you were really were.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The sun took its place, disappearing behind the mountains. The brisk fall breeze halted for the night. You held your pregnant stomach as you stormed back home before the rain caught you. “Shit, mom is going to kill me...” You waved goodnight to familiar citizens before stepping into your home.   
In a pant you placed the bag of ingredients on the counter. You leaned against the wooden cabinets catching your breath.   
“Sweetie don't push yourself,”  
“Its not good for you or the baby...” Rolling your eyes you mimicked the woman. “I'll go wash up and help you with dinner.” You made your way up the spiralling stair while grazing your fingers along the carefully carved railing. Your mother and yourself lived in the biggest house in the Santuary, it was higher up on the trails. With a baby on the way and held position as highest voted 'leader' you both had that luxury.   
Your bedroom was at the end of the hallway. But you halted in your steps before passing the nursery that you and your lover had built together after finding out about your child.   
That hunter that you had talked to that one night, you both fell in love and conceived a child. To unfortunate circumstances his unit came back without him but his weapon and jacket bearing the news of his heroic death.   
“Ah!...” You felt the child kicked in mid thought. “You'll be a fighter and a brave soul much like your father....” You smiled rubbing your stomach.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

You examined the deteriorating cradle. The wood carved carefully with your child's name. A broken mobile dangled above with broken chocobos hanging...”I...I had a child....” Your eyes felt hot from the burning tears welling up, feeling them fall staining your s/c skin. Your intuition got the better of you and a slight shiver curved around your spine. You arm hairs standing on edge. The smell of blood, leather and rust filtered through your nose. The sound of floor boarders creaking. “So you're the bastard who did this to me.... to my life..my people.” Turning you looked into eyes,severing black and malicious. A smile curved on his lips brushing his thick fingers through shoulder length auburn hair.   
“Oh i'm glad you noticed my handy work. Did it myself. Do you like?” He chuckled, White knuckling around the mahogany crib you looked down and the dusty blankets. Holding your breath as he came loser to you. Holding back any tears that dared to fall. “My dearest flower...” He placed a chilling kiss on your neck before pushing him, stepping back on the bedroom.  
“What the hell do you want!?” You screamed, catching the attention of your entourage.   
“To simply... reason with you dear princess.” He offered a hand, you looked away denying it.   
“So you're the prick huh?” You looked over the railing to the group in their readying stance. The king and his advisor seemed pissed off the most.  
“Everyone is so rude around here.” He pouted, mocking in a baby voice.   
“God you're annoying” Gladio readied his weapon and Prompto whipped out his gun for the man to hold up his hands, snapping a finger.   
“I wouldn't do that...” He pulled you by the hair making you yelp and various soldiers came running guns holding them at point. Making the group drop their weapons.  
“You son of a-” Noctis tried to sputter.  
“Now now your majesty...” He tsked. “This girl of yours has something I desire to get back.” He pulled Your hair more to have you looking at him before smiling.   
“I have nothing of yours!” You screamed as he pulled harder, crying out at the tugging of your h/c strands.  
“Oh but you do... look for yourself gentlemen.” With a whisk of the knife he held he tore the shirt off you. A frigid feeling washed your body. He tuned you so your back faced the men.   
“A tree?” Noctis questioned.  
“Not just any ordinary tree Noct... Its the tree of life.” Gladio added.   
“Ding ding ding! You see your precious princess if the Sigil of Life. Now unfortunately while we successfully raided, raped a pillaged this city we attempted to cut this woman down to get it back. Turns out there is no way of getting the stone back.” He pulled you closer to him. You froze and the man who held you disgusted you but the heat from his body warmed you. So disgusted you felt that pit that settled in your stomach was going to make you puke. The sudden heat left your body before pushing you to the ground, kicking you in the ribs. A hushed whined escaped your mouth, with the wind being knocked out of you. “Surely you remember every little bit don't you y/n?”  
“Y...You son of a bitch!” A blinding light began to glow surrounding your breaking frame. A soaring feeling Fluttered through you giving you butterflies of a life time. You felt a blessing unlike no other before losing consciousness.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The fires licked the stoned structures of the hand full of homes that laid broken. Screaming echoed through the mountains but only drained through the sounds of gun shots, scraping metal against metal and the rain. For you, you were bound to a stool while your mother had been hogged tied, watching the men taking turns, hearing her cries of help. “Y/n...” She stared in to your eyes hopelessly, the first time you ever saw the look of terror. Afraid and broken. Fluttering her eyes closed red tears streamed with her bleeding forehead.   
“Mother! NOOO!” You cried out. A stinging hand print made impact to the side of your face,   
“Where's your fierce leader now?” A soldier mocked, laughing as a knife drug its self along the bottom of the tree on your back. You shivered stripped next to bare as they marked your body. Jabbed at, arms, legs, back and various other places you dared no to mention. “Hey watch where you get her, boss told us to leave her alive. And not to touch the tattoo on her back.”   
“You sick fucks!” You spat at the men. The stress of 8 months pregnant and being torn to shreds ran through your mind at an alarming rate.  
“You bitch!” The man snipped your retrains, to have thrown you to the ground. Landing on your stomach. As you hit the floor you as felt as though someone had shot you. Watching the blood leave your body... Oh no.... You began to get dragged by the hair, being pulled passed your mother as you tried to reach for her hand,  
The pooling blood was left a following trail. Your child...they killed your baby.  
“I love you y/n” That sweet smile was all you remembered before being thrown to the mud outside.  
You cried, no... you sobbed so hard you made no noise. Hysterical, feeling warm from dry clothing caressing your body. “Y/n...” Noctis pulled you in, staying like that for several minutes before being scooped up by arms the size of trees.   
“We need to go for they think about coming back,” you felt the rumbled of Gladio's velvety voice through his chest.  
“Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea...” Noctis swore under his breath. Your eyes puffy and red from the stress of crying you looked at him.  
“Please... don't...wo” Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this was a little sloppier than I thought but I enjoyed writing this chapter.  
> I was going to make this longer but I thought it would fit better with the next chapter.  
> Thanks for ready! (HEARTS)
> 
> You guys are awesome and beautiful!


	6. Sigil of Life Part Two (scars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more trauma you guys  
> Again just like the last chapter there is still a tiny bit of trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its sorta short but I DO hope you'll enjoy this

36 HOURS LATER

After finally waking up from the trauma reality had finally sunk in. Every cut that you received, every punch, slap, it all hit you like a ton of bricks just like the day it happened. The miscarriage of your child, the mutilation of you and your mother and the eyes of a soul so dark it haunted dreams. You explained everything from the memory of how you were claimed the Sigil of Life to who that man may have been (although his name wasn't very clear to you).  
“I remember when I got this mark,,,, Why it clung to me so tightly.” You took a breath looking at a face of concern. Lunefreya sat next to you as you clutched the glass of chamomile tea. It was just the two of you sitting in your room.“When we finally retrieved the stone they needed a way to store its power, store it so this man couldn't take it. So they did a ritual where they embedded the power into a child. That child was me. No one else would survive the ritual. It is because...”  
“You have Lucian blood...” She laid a hand on yours.  
You nodded but nothing came out but a restrained whimper. The thoughts raced through your mind, The pain was still all too familiar and you couldn't erase it no matter how strong you built those walls.

 

He watched, he listened to every word that trailed through your voice. He listened to the way you tried your hardest to stay strong. And his heart ached. Did she find out so quickly she had the same blodd as his king? Why didn't she say anything?  
Her pain however, seemed to have affected him. It stung his own heart. She was definietly of this blood line, there was no denying that.  
This was going to complicate so many things. He vowed he would make this woman happy for as long as he could, but his duty was to the crown and he knew that.  
But this was no time to be selfish, he wanted to take y/n words to account “do something for yourself” He walked away from the door standing in the middle of the hallway you looked back at the door. “Damn you Ignis! You know your duty”

 

Its been nearly a week since you've spoken to anyone but Noctis and Luna. They helped rearrange your livings quarters moving you from a guest bedroom to a larger one with a full en suite bathroom, living space and even a balcony, It was big but it was home, although it seemed strange to you, it was a change of pace. You felt lonely and you missed the company of your friends but every time anyone attempted to approach you, you immediately pivoted away trying to ignore their plea. Normally you would do the opposite, but you had to sort things through. That strange feeling you got the moment you woke from coma, you knew you were connected to this family but to learn that you actually had Lucian blood in you. It was strange. Of course you were upset they kept this secret but you couldn't blame them. You would probably do the same.

Another week passed by and you were enjoying the warm evening staring out over Insomnia as people's lives passed by, without a care in the world. The wind rustled through the trees quietly that night but it was warm; it was quaint. You blew on your tea taking in the soothing smell of peppermint; the steam relaxing your lungs. The tea cup touching your lips, you wished the man you have grown so fond of would also be standing out on the balcony enjoying tea. Talking about your hopes and dreams. Being held in hopes all your worries would vanish. But of course, that was all just wishful thinking.  
It definitely was unfair how these events changed your life. In fact it was only were minutes. Of course anyone would dream to have this life style, the riches, fame and even power. But you just wanted a regular life.  
With a sigh you sat the tea cup down on a table on the table inside your quarters. Closing the outside doors for the night. You pulled the white silk curtains closed staring at them for a brief moment before disrobing yourself getting into something a little more comfortable for bed. The giant fireplace illuminated your entire room giving you warmth. For a place that had relied on a formidable amount electricity the Citadel was still fairly old fashioned. Tossing your dirty clothes into the hamper you walked over to the mirror to grab the hanging silk robe. You had caught yourself in the mirror, taking a long hard look. Of course you saw your own reflection on a daily basis, but this time you actually saw yourself. At every blemish, every scar, or even bruise; every imperfection. You let your h/c protrude around your neck but loosely pulling the strands to the side to look at the long scar starting from your neck to your chest down your right breast to your hip. And you only watch as the hideous men took advantage of your body. Wincing at the thought. Your fear of men had grown so quickly, perhaps that was why you avoided any type of contact with anyone these passed couple of weeks... who could blame you. How could anyone blame anyone else after such trauma? You turned around to look at the giant tree in the centre of your back. The light green leaves and branches veered from the light trunk that root into your back. It felt that way, now that you thought of it....

//////////////////////////////////

The night was painted with aligned constellations. The stars proved tonight was the night the ritual needed to happen. You were dressed in a classic kimono, something that wasn't seen very often, given the era you lived in. In fact these odd rituals were odd to begin with. I was the night of your sixteenth birthday and the king, your father, had traveled with you to this sanctuary to change your entire life. Of course you were still fairly young and confused as to what was happening, but obedient as you were; you played along. Your hair was pulled into a tight bun with a cheery blossom decal dangling from the side of your head; you found the outfit was a little too much but you accepted it. Along with the rest of it.  
Exiting out of your home you slowly made your way down the dirt trail to the city center where the crowds waited for your arrival. The area was lit with several lanterns and candle by a set of altar that held a small glimmering, green stone. And there stood your mother and father. Your mother smiled graciously and the king just nodded as you took you place in front of the altar on your knees in the center of a hand crafted symbol. All eyes were on you. Eagerly you waited for everything to begin, you watched as the king carefully took the stone in his hands before kissing you on the forehead, little did you realize it was your farewell. You turned to see a couple of his Guards standing at attention ready for any possible interruptions. Letting the dark blue cloth slide down your slender shoulders you closed your eyes readying your body for whatever may have come. Before long you felt the coolness of the stone as it was pressed to the center of your back, you shivered then let out a high pitched shriek. Screaming bloody murder. Hot tears sunder from your e/c eyes as they flashed light mimicking the color of the stone. The words being taunted as you fell to your hands as the kings hand laid flat on your back feeling the tree draw its self on to your back; a blinding light surrounding you both.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Of course you could now remember that moment as clear as day. Now regretting ever sacrificing your own sanity for the sake of others. A sudden knock your train of thought. Wipping the tears from your face you covered yourself in the red silk robe you intended to put on in the first place. “Please! Come in!” The knob turned to reveal Ignis, the man you've tried to avoid the most. For all the wrong reasons. Since that kiss on the balcony you could barely conjure up any words to him, and now you were being forced to communicate when you very well knew you weren't ready.   
“Its seems, I have come at a bad time princess.” He motioned at the silk robe generously outlining your naked figure.  
“Oh... uhm no, its fine. I was just getting ready for bed. Please Ignis, sit down.” You offered him a seat. Pouring a glass of water from the silver pitcher of cool water you were giving not long before then.  
“Thank you.” He nodded, taking your offer. Even the simplest of words he spoke with such poise. His accent definitely helped with that. Every word he spoke drove you nuts. “I've been needing to talk to you for some time now, but it has seems that you are proving to make that a challenge.” He sat crossing his legs in front of him.  
“Y...yeah. I've been, dealing with a lot. As you should know.” You blatantly spoke pacing back and forth nervously.  
“Yes well, you can't run away from your problems forever.” Ignis returned with a cold stare. It stopped you in your tracks. “Y/n, you know... how we all fell about you. Especially myself. We are trying to help you, but it seems you don't want it.” Your brows furrowed as he continued. “We care about you a lot, and we can't help you if you don't let anyone in, its only going to get worse. You won't even let your own brother talk to you.” You stared at him blankly for a few moments. “Well...are you going to say...”  
“Say something?! What the hell am I suppose to say Ignis? That I'm a physically and mentally trauma nut case that literally can't find anyway to deal with any of these memories?!” Feeling your body shake you leaned off the couch next to you trying to gather yourself together.  
“Princess, I...we...”  
“No no no, YOU LISTEN HERE MR. SCIENTIA, you all can't just think I can turn this on and off at my own will. I don't know if you've noticed but shit like this doesn't just go away!” Pulling the string of your robe you whipped it open and let it drop to the ground to reveal your scarred body. The bandage wrapped around your waist hid the marks the man left of your body from your most previous encounter.   
“P...please. Y/n...” Ignis tried looking away. He found it difficult to look away from you exposed beauty but the fit you threw proved to make it difficult.   
“No damn it! Take a nice hard look at this!” You felt the stinging well up to your eyes. “I get to look at this body every day of my life as a cold hard reminder that I'm a tool traumatized!” Your voice started to crack, almost suffocating from how heated you felt. You were angry, afraid and straight up upset. The flashbacks hit you in one fowl sweep pushing you down into a giant sob. Again you cried so hard you didn't make a sound. Without another word Ignis hurried over to you wrapping the silk around you body and pulled you into his warmth letting you sit there a cry. You nuzzled under his chin crawling between his legs wrapping your around his waist.  
“Why...why me Iggy...why?...” You continued to weep. And he just sat there silently there, comforting you. Lulling you to sleep.   
You haven't slept well because of the taunting nightmares. But that night... It was the first night in ages you slept good.


	7. Breaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a melt down of a life time, one event right after another. The group decides on a planning to deal with this man that has got the reader going crazy. And Ignis? He doesn't agree with any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to the Six! Its taken me so long to try and finish this chapter! *sighs*  
> It was... hard to write. I actually struggled with so much! Writers block is a horrible thing lol  
> But now that I have this chapter out of the way I think the next chapters are going to be a blast to write! ^_^  
> Anyways I hope you'll somewhat enjoy this chapter and I;m sorry if its so damn dry...

After soothing you he had let you cover yourself completely before standing to bid your good night. Oddly enough he hugged you tightly letting his faint scent of spice and fine wine fill your nostrils. Your head rested gently against his firm chest and his heat radiating so much you felt your body was set on fire. He let his hand fall to your waist before kissing you on the forehead. 'Goodnight, my princess.' Soon leaving through the giant doors of your bedroom. The aftermath had you blushing like a mad man and screaming on the inside. But also exhausted from the excruciating amount of crying you've done through the week; however you already began to miss his company. Not that he already had you thinking about him through the nights, but now you couldn't help but want him anymore. You've worshiped the way he carried himself, with poise and perfection. The scent he always seemed to carry and the way he spoke calmly choosing his words carefully. Or the way he bore a barely noticeable smile when he came up with a witty statement. Nevertheless, this night was critical for one conclusion. You were most definitely in love with Ignis Scientia.

 

Several days passed since your massive mental breakdown; you were afraid to confront him again. “God I'm such a coward.” You let out a sigh as you leaned against the railings of your balcony, the suns heat brushing against your face. Deeply breathing in, you absorbed the smells of the city. Missing the smell of seafood and the salty waters, from your visit by the Galdin Quay. You closed your eyes reliving the memories with your newly made friends. The moment when Prompto had promised you would always be a part of their circle. This is where you were suppose to move on, let go of those painful and lost memories. But you couldn't, not without that closure. That was it! That man, needed to die. A startling knock disrupted you potent thoughts. You exhaled into a loud “Come in.” As you walked back into your living space. You sat on a lounging chair awaiting your new company. The door opened to reveal the king and the king alone.   
“I was hoping I'd find you in here.” Noctis closed the door before strolling to sit next to you.  
“Why are you here” Nonchalantly asking, pouring him a glass of water.  
“Can't a brother hang out with his big sister?” Sitting back laying his arms along the edge of the couch. “That, and I have some important Intel to share with you. I figure you would like to hear it first hand.”  
“Oh just like how I learned first hand about my true 'identity'.” You looked towards your window, arms crossed. You were ready to lay down your heavy heart, showing him how you really felt. Not that you already didn't do that with Ignis. Whom you still had to apologize to.  
“I wanted to wait. I needed the facts before I could tell you. I am truly sorry...” With that you whipped around to reign terror on him but you looked into dark eyes with sorrow and remorse. “I have no idea what happened and the crap you've gone through because of dad.” he paused standing up. “But I can promise now you're safe and I'll be sure to do everything in my power to keep it that way. That is what I came here to talk to you about. We know who this man is, where he is anyways.” He reached out to you. The fury that built up, that you wanted to unleash now faded behind a wall of curiosity and avidity for revenge. You refused the hand your brother offered, with a single look. Your eyes glazed over instead, and hugged him. Of course you didn't know how to react but knowing that everyone in you life before now could be avenged. But these people, your friends, your brother, They cared for you so much they went as far as to find this sad excuse of a man so you could get your closure with his death. After the brief tender moment you shared with your brother you both sat down to continue your discussion. He explained with calling in a couple favours and pulling some strings they found the location of this man.  
“Turns out that some tourists that travelled by had mentioned some strange activity going on at Fort Vaullery.” You let out a large sigh, relief portrayed on your face, “However, when Cor went to investigate for himself he noted that the place was heavily guarded by every entrance. With his desire to get that power you hold, its safe to assume he's looking to rebuild the empire.” Not that you remember much about the empire, you were hidden well from all of that to even know that they were there. However with the radio you had in your house you were kept up to date with the activity. After Noctis had take the throne again they made sure they had disposed of every trace of the empire.   
Now to discover that this mystery man was trying to make a come back...  
“He must have some sort of ties to the memory of the empire. Maybe not everyone who was a part of the empire was killed? Perhaps he was in hiding?” Noctis nodded.  
“We think so too. Nevertheless, in regards to the situation we need to deal with your situation.” He added.  
“My situation?” Another knock came from the other side of the door.  
“Come in!” Noctis notioned. “Gladio, you have impeccable timing.” 

 

As the days carried on, so did you. Your misery passed along with your self pity. You stopped blaming yourself and others and concentrated on what was ahead of you. With the days you spent with Gladio were some of the hardest yet biggest days of self revelation. You visited Sanctuary and rediscovered the person you use to be. But this was bigger. Limitations were breached and you evolved into someone else. It was a shock what how much training and discipline could do to ones self. The bonds between you and Gladio transpired into a true friendship. Something you never even had. He was showing you what was considered what most others called tough love. Never giving you the time of day, he was persistent in getting you to improve physically and mentally. You learned life wasn't going to hand you anything and if you wanted anything you had to work for it. And working for it you did.

“Come on y/n, stop giving in so easily. Your enemy will ALWAYS keep going until your dead.” He swung his sword in your direction. You fell back his sword barely missing you. Exhausted and drenched in sweat you barely gathered yourself back up until he had his large hands wrapped in your shirt and have you pinned against the wall. “One slip up and you could be dead.” His fierce eyes burned through you. You swore a brief moment, there was something different in his eyes. Shaking his head you put you down and tussled your hair. “Come on kiddo, time to take a break.” You allowed your tired body to slide down the white marble pillar leaning your head back. A white towel was thrown your way catching it. Wiping your sweating face a hand was offered to you. You followed the gloved hand to see Ignis's face.   
Oh God... Your face lit up but internally you were screaming. He's been so busy lately you haven't seen much of him. Reminded that you were trying to make sense of what sort of relationship the two of you had.  
“Thanks...” You took the hand and he helped you up. His deadpan face was no different than usual.   
“Gladio says you're improving. For the most part. That's good to hear.” You lit up inside, giving you the confidence boost you certainly needed. Throughout the days that you spent with your new friend, you thought you were just a helpless case making Gladio frustrated but to find out you were improving; it made you feel a little better. “Anyways, the king would like to see you. He has matters to discuss.” You nodded looking at his gorgeous face.   
“Please Iggy, could you cut the formalities with me?” You took him by the arm and made your way to the your brothers office. 

You entered the room looking up on the prying faces of Cor, Gladio, Prompto and of course your brother. It wasn't you they were looking at but the linked arms between you and Ignis. Of course it was bold of you to do, but the way things were going. You wanted to make it official. Looking up, a sheer face of embarrassment was illustrated on his stately face. But as you looked to examine the room and the table everyone surrounded it was serious business. Apprehensiveness, was clear on your face as you let go of the advisors arm. Walking to the table you stared at the blue prints laid across the table. It was of the fortress marking where the exits and entrances were. One way in, one way out. How the hell were you getting in.  
“Whats going on?” You looked at the king, forbearance reflected of his deep blue eyes. “Noctis, whats going on?” You repeated a little more edgy.   
“As you see,” Cor spoke up. “There is one way in and one way out. When myself and another Glaive did our investigation we were...noticed.” The distressed man placed his hands on the oak table. Ignis came forward taking his place beside you, staring down at the map.  
“How are we getting in?” His accent shaky and annoyed. Still giving off the same deadpan stare.  
“Ignis, there's no we.” The king looked at the two of you. Anxiety flared up your stomach. You felt sick to your stomach. E/c orbs wide, and full of revulsion.   
“W....What?...” You sputtered out; almost numbing. Alone? You were going alone?  
“Look we're not getting anywhere with this.” Cor sighed. Obviously he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but everyone else just looked full of remorse. “Y/n, the only way for ANY OF US to have a chance of getting in there is to get yourself caught. They probably tightened up their security. So You need to get in there. Get caught, find away to catch the attention of their security to help us infiltrate the base. Otherwise we aren't getting in with out getting killed.”   
“I'll do it.” Without a second thought your mouth spoke. Clasping your hands over your mouth you bit your lip nervously.  
Gladio, nodded. Knowing damn well you could, his faith all on you. Prompto, well being Prompto cringed. Both Noctis and Cor, they knew it had to be done.   
“Are you sure y/n. You know... killing this man isn't the only way you can fix this.” The king protested but you just shook your head. Deeply drawing a breathe you look from right to left.  
“I know, brother. Despite the dangers of going through with this, I strongly believe this needs to be done. Not only for my own sake but for the safety of others. If I'm truly the only person to do this then so be it. I will go through with the plan.” As you continued everyone was silent. You could hear the light winds rustling the trees outside. Trying to ignore the screaming 'no's' from the anxiety. “If I'm improving like Gladio claims that I am, in time I will be strong enough to fend for myself.”  
Your brother and the immortal exchanged gazes before speaking. “Then its settled. Once you are ready, we shall make further plans to infiltrate Vaullery once again.”  
Ignis's hand slammed against the table, fingers biting the palms of his hands. “Hey Iggy, what's up?” Ignis looked up, green eyes filled with anger.  
“Its nothing your highness.” He took a deep breath before leaving the office unannounced.   
///////////////////////////////  
THE NEXT DAY

It was mid afternoon, the rain cascaded over the city. Filling the streets of discarded water falling through the drains. The smell illuminated off the pavement, You savored the nostalgia, sitting outside on a bench with Gladio; shaded under a roof “I can't believe you're going to do this y/n. Its basically suicide.” He took a swig of the water in his canteen keeping his stare out in the distance. You sighed with a small chuckle looking down at your sandwich.  
“Me neither believe it or not. I sort of just... spoke out ya know. My mouth at that moment had a mind of its own.” You took a bite enjoying the flavour of the meat and fine cheese pressed between the flax seed bread.   
“Well, regardless y/n. You're strong enough to do it. You have a type of strength that none of us have. I can feel it.” His arm snaked around your shoulders pulling you in for a hug. His warmth was welcoming but the smell after a huge work out certainly didn't.

You stretched out the sore muscles from the last few training sessions. It was serious time for a hot bath and a bottle of wine. Light some candles 'enjoy' yourself for once. You walked passed the throne room, hearing the voices of two men bantering back and forth; curiosity took the better of you. You leaned against the wall next to the archway looking over your shoulder to the large room. Voices echoing off the walls. “She is your sister Noct, why are you so willing to let her go. She could get killed.” Ignis paced back and forth. You've never heard this man sound so irritated.   
“You think I'm just OKAY with my sister going off to get kidnapped, and only Astrals know what will happen?! As the princess she understands her duty. And I can't stop her.” Noctis slouched at his throne fingers laced behind his head. Ignis stood looking and Noctis, just silent. “Look Iggy, we know how you feel. Trust me, we all do. But as her duty as a princess she wants to protect her people. As a woman who dealt with a tragedy, she needs closure.” You reverted your gazed tightly leaning against the wall as their conversation continued. You sighed, you couldn't believe after all this time Ignis had felt this way. Was it your fault he was acting so irrational? There was no doubt in your mind now, the tactician caught some mad feelings for you.   
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ignis's heart raced, trying to process the information. Princess... yes.. duty that's right. But he didn't want to accept that she was being sent to her death. He was just the king's advisor, he was in no place to control the woman to do was everyone knew was right, including himself. Staring at Noctis, he thought. His words not even reaching his ears, he saw lips moving but everything was inaudible. With his jaw clenched he swallowed his pride and got down on his knee in front of his king in concession. “Then let me ask you Noctis, as your loyal advisor and dear friend....please, allow me to court the princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... so many apologies.. i'm this is awful


	8. Ignis Scientia (The Day & Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a time line what Ignis's day was like around you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Sorry this update took so damn long! I got this new job like three weeks ago that had me pulling 10 hour shifts but then I got let go so now I have nothing but time. But that being said....
> 
> I decided to make this a little more different of a chapter. Its written a little strange but I think it turned out alright with all things considering. I needed this chapter to happen to fill in for the next chapter and add a tiny bit more tension between the read and Iggy.  
> I sorta actually enjoyed writing this one so I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!

5:00 am came early for the advisor. Feeling senselessly for his phone to turn off the flashing light and noise he blinded himself with the bright light; turning off the alarm. Groaning in his still sleepy state he maneuvered in his room to make his way into the bathroom. Getting ready for his foreseen busy day.

6:00 am: Egg, mushrooms and various other ingredients sizzled together in a delicious omelette under the supervision of Ignis as he sipped on his tea. The steam lightly escaped from the mug as he let his thoughts wander; his mind escaping to the nights he had spent with you. From his confession to the stresses and hardships to his life and the daring kissed you shared, to sitting there silently with you as you shook in fear and despair.   
But he also thought about the way you carried yourself. With grace, love and hope. Even though you feared for you life.

As 7:00 am rolled around he was already at the Citadel preparing the king's schedule for the day. Anywhere from meetings to meal times and even his spare hours. He strolled passed your room to see the door opened just a crack. You were sleeping soundly and peacefully as he stared adoring at your silhouette. “Hey Iggy, being a peeping tom are we?” Gladio broke the silence wrapping his arm across his shoulders.  
“I..Well..” Lost for words and lack of excuse Gladio laughed and rest a hand on his shoulder.  
“I get it dude, you're love struck by the princess.” Ignis shook his head, trying to brush off his comments. Don't get him wrong, he's thought sinful things about you. But as the princess and his best friends sister...he found it almost... wrong.

8:00am had finally rolled around. It was time to assure the king was awake. His gloved hand knocked against the rich oak door. Waiting a minute or two. With a sigh he knocked again but this time a little louder. This time he heard shuffling of bed sheets and a load groan. Shortly after, Noctis, with his eyes still slightly shut. “What?” He peaked through the cracked angered and annoyed.   
“You have a meeting with Ravus and the ambassadors. I suggest you wake up and get prepared.” Ignis spoke stoically. His friend yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Shit, that's today?” Ignis nodded and had addressed him to head to the kitchen once he was dressed.

8:15am It was time to make his kingship breakfast

9:30am After he sat with Noctis and Cor they went over the list of things that were to be discussed during the meeting.

12:00 pm It was finally noon. After the long meeting, Noctis, Cor and of course Ignis were looking forward to lunch. Fortunately Ignis had prepared sandwiches ready the night before to eat with afternoon coffee. With a light pep in his step he headed up stairs in search for you. “Hey man, where you going? Lunch is this way.” His king ship questioned motioning to the dining area.  
“I was going to see if the princess would like to join us.” He spoke in his usual stoic voice. His accent almost letting out an alarming chirp of joy.   
“I Believe she's already training with Prompto and Gladio. How about we get food ready and you can go get her.” Cor smirked nudging Noctis.  
“Your majesty?” Ignis stepped down the red carpeted stairs and walked towards his companions.  
“Sure, they must be starving anyways.” Ignis nodded and headed his way down the training hall. 

12:15 pm As he got closer to the hall he heard your ringing battle voice, imagining you charging at full force. Approaching the archway he watched you as you dodged and charged forward; gracefully attacking Gladio like no effort at all. As you ducked under the towering man you managed to materialized a rapier into your gloved hands ready to strike your opponent. The improvement in battle blew Gladio away. “Isn't she awesome, Iggy?” Prompto rested an arm on his shoulder. He wore the traditional muscle shirt and sweats that most of the trainees wore.   
“Indeed, I do say she has made a great improvement in her efforts.” He fixed his glasses watching as the large man wrapped and arm around her laughing with what she must have said. Those were his shoulders to caress his arm around. He growled under his breath approaching the duo.  
“We have lunch prepared in the dining hall princess.” Ignis smile slightly looking into your glowing e/c orbs.  
“Oh gods yes! I'm starving!” You smiled gratefully but then turned to look at Gladio earning a nod of approval.   
“I want you here straight after though alright!?” He roared throwing you a towel to pat down your sweating body.  
“Absolutely! I can't wait to train with the Glaives.” you hollered back before following Ignis out of the room. “Also, what did I say about the formalities? Just call me y/n”

1:30 Lunch had passed and you were already on your merrily way back to the training hall getting ready to meet the Glaives. “I'm shocked she has learned so much in such a short time. She can even materialize and dematerialize her weapons already.” Ignis spoke taking in the last bit of his green tea before gathering up the dirty plates and glasses.   
“She IS part of the Lucian blood line. Its only to be expected. Besides...”Cor leaned back with his hands laced behind his head. “The faster she perfects this the better, We really don't know when their next strike will happen, she needs to be ready soon.” Ignis almost forgot about the whole purpose of her training. Gritting his teeth he tried breathing off the stress gathering the dishes faster. Why should he care? He was allowing his feelings to get in the way of the importance of others. He let out a sigh and Cor, just hummed closing his eyes with a smirk. 

2:30- As time rolled over later in the afternoon Ignis had an unsuspected request. “How about you go join and train with the Glaives today? You haven't done that in a while. Besides, it would be a good way to show off to y/n” Noctis sung nudging his friend again. Ignis's face flushed lightly before looking at his friend.   
“I believe you have several meetings to attend to yet. I doubt...”  
“Iggy they're boring meetings anyways, I'll just drag Cor along. Go, have a little fun.” Clearly Ignis's and Noctis's versions of fun were different. But he'll take hours of training over sitting there with a room full of angry old men any day.

3:00PM Finally making his way to the training halls where the Glaives stood attention, Ignis finally showed up wearing his usual training attire. A tight fitted t-shirt and dark grey joggers. “Looks like the adviser DID decide to show up.” Gladio teased as he took his place beside him. As you stood in line with the others you stared at the mans figure and how well it had suited you. Out of the time you have known him this was the first time he wore something so relaxed. It was sexy. His collar bone was barely exposed above the V in his shirt. The shirt left little to the imagination due to its tight form. But that was something you definitely didn't mind.

Gladio instructed everyone to partner up to spar. Fortunately that had left you with Ignis, offering a hand in partnership. Of course you've never seen him in battle but you figured he would be just as equally talented compared to Gladio; if not more. With a smooth and subtle smile etched across his lips he spoke, “I suppose we are the last to pair up, do me the honors for a match?” With an excited “yes!” The two of you made you way to the center of the room.  
Little did you realize your good 'ol brother, along with his other right hand man accompanied the group to finally watch his sister in action. Arms crossed with a shit eating grin, he stood next to his shield.  
“what are the odds of this happening hey Gladio?” The man chuckled as they continued to watch.  
You readied your stance materializing a rapier in your hand, Ignis following suit but revealing a pair of daggers. Drawing a sharp breath he looked fearless, flawless and relentless. A slight blush crept upon your face until Gladio shouted a count down, now drawing everyone's attention on you. Now that all eyes were on you a spread of whispers crawled through the room. All shocked and surprised that you were the princess. Noctis's older sister.  
Once the count down hit zero you want full force on your opponent. Naturally you avoided any actual harm but you soon quickly realized the tactician meant war. He was fast, much faster than you would have anticipated but you were sure to dodge everything he threw at you. All you had to do was keep an eye on his pattern and take him on his blind side. Something that Gladio never failed to remind you; 'even the strongest of opponents has a blind spot'. As Ignis came flying from your left you swiftly side stepped to grab his following arm and brought him into and arm lock on his stomach in seconds. Earning cat calls from among st the crowd. You set you knee firmly on his back.   
“Tch” Ignis growled, unhappy with his sudden defeat.  
“Come on, don't tell me you're going to let yourself be beat by a girl are you?!” Gladio yelled out. You smiled triumphantly, but Gladio's taunt must have irked him on when you suddenly found your back hitting the cold floor slightly knocking the air out of you. The smile instantly left your face.   
“Sorry princess but a man needs to save his pride.” His accent threaded with a hint of lust as he “unintentionally” placed his knee between your aching thighs. Your core twisting with need. A moan almost liberated from your lips as you saw the smug look he gave you. Your eyes then darted at the dagger held next to your throat, finding this almost erotic. But you took the opportunity to have the upper hand when Ignis turned to gain a thumbs up by Prompto and an amused look from his other companions. You hoisted a leg up around his waist shifting your weight to where you were now straddling him. Bringing a hidden knife from your holster on your thigh, with the point at his jugular.   
“just like how you never take your eyes off your target?” Retaliating you took the man by surprise with and added “accidental” pressure against his groin earning a pissed off grunt. With on swoop you were on your feet offering a hand to help Ignis up.   
“That boys, is how its done.” Gladio applauded with the rest of the crowd.  
“I only learn from the best.” You perked up, dusting off your pants.  
“you did awesome kiddo.” Gladio patted your back handing you a towel. 

As he watched you leave he gave you a sincere smile. Even covered in sweat and embarrassment he was still gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... sorry about the VERY late update...  
> I promise the next one is coming soon! >__<'


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between the reader and Ignis flourish a little bit more. This here is their date! (finally)  
> Lets find out what happens next! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Alright Ima just apologize for the wait if anyone has been waiting for this haha. Just couldn't figure out what or how to write this. So this chapter may or may not suck just so ya'll know. I hit a very rough patch, depression AND writers block? Yeah not good bruh. But actually though give “Melancholia:Snowfall in my heart” A listen to, it's in a part of this chapter.  
> So I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and i cross my fingers my next chapter will be up soon!

Sore and exhausted you were ready to put your feet up with a bottle of wine, a book and some t.v. But instead you came to a room with a note and some soaps left on an accent table in the entrance.  
'Dearest y/n, here are some hand made soaps made of Sylleblosoms from Tenebrea. I do hope after your long day you will take the time to soak and relax. Also I have a small request, if you do not mind the intrusion. Please meet me in the library at 7pm and wear something...nice.'  
Yours truly  
Ignis

You grabbed the bath bomb and the bar of soap with you to your bathroom before running the hot water into your soaker tub. Dropping the bomb you watched the blue and purples fizz letting off a gentle flowery smell. A light hint of jasmine lolled, swirling with the rising steam. Thank the heavens for this man. Stepping into the white stone, the water already began to relax your tender muscles giving you the opportunity to unwind. You had a couple of hours left to get ready so you had a few minutes to soak. You pulled your h/c strands into a top knot before submerging entirely into the tub. You allowed the scents to overwhelm your senses while your eyes rested. This was nearly heaven. Lost in thought about Ignis you wondered what schemes he was planning. Was it a date? Or did he want to talk? If he didn't want to take you on a date why tell you to wear something nice? As your mind pondered it brought you back to the kiss on the balcony. The way his lips were so kind and passionate. How he held you with control but was willing to take no for an answer. You hoped for another evening like that, but it made your heart slam against your chest. You prayed to the six for the best.

Time passed by you slowly, even with the amount of time you spent making yourself look just right. Because of the beautiful weather you stuck with a short, navy blue flowing dress that hugged your figure perfectly in all the the right places. The strings were tied around the back of your neck and you spun a little checking yourself out. You really did clean up nicely. For a split second you stared at the scars down your right arm and the marks surroundings the accenting tree. It was beautiful in its own way, however it still made you self conscious and so you covered yourself with the Short sleeved cardigan to hide yourself from the evening winds. You let out a nervous sigh with another quick pep talk before heading down to the library you haven't visited in a while.  
You tried to stall as much as you could slowing down your steps as you were only a few doors down. Reminiscing about the moment you took a real hard look at Ignis. The first time you had actually spent time with him. You thought about When you played for him and the peace that settled on his face, something you gave him. With the sun seeping between the open curtains. The way the sun revealed everything in his face. The more you thought about it, the harder your heart slammed against your chest. Deeply you had hoped he wanted to see you on his own terms and not his duty under kings orders. Or even as your brother's best friend.   
Then there you were. The door opened just a crack, you pushing the oak door just a little more to see the tall man standing looking out the large windows overlooking the city. The sun had begun to set earlier this time of year. The pink, orange and yellows painted beautifully in contrast to the grey and black layout of Insomnia. Hesitantly you stood next to him, but taking his gaze from the scenery peered into your eyes. Green sparked with sincerity. “I'm glad you made it.” His accent was soft. You stared lost for words, now regretting the moment you walked through that door.   
“I wouldn't miss it for the world.” You spoke choking down the nervousness you bottled down.  
He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons undone. Along with his usual slacks. God he was beautiful. He walked over to the piano and sat on the bench, motioning you to take a seat. “Whats this all about.” You did as he asked. A mischievous smile sketched his face.  
“Well, I am a man who has faced death multiple of times and not once blinked. There is one thing I'm terrified of and is to ask a stunning woman on a date. Even under the blessing of her brother.” He chuckled lightly as he placed delicate slender fingers on the keys of the piano  
“Ignis, what are you...” You shyly spoke as he began to play. This song was something you remembered so clearly. This was a two person duet. He wanted to play the song with you? You felt your face to begin to burn as you heard the notes to slowly string together egging you on to join. And join you did. Sucking in a deep breath you joined playing a harmonious melody. The heat radiating off his body only added to what unconscious nervousness you were feeling but it all soon left being replaced with tranquility and admiration. You had no idea he could play. Beginning to feel the connection you put your soul into it. Without a care you continued on, Ignis looking at you with love. Something you could feel your soul prosper in. All tribulation leaving your body, you found haven in this moment. Never wanting this to end. Unfortunately though you knew the song was to come an end. As the notes came to a slow you let go of that breath you thought you held through the whole time. You gave him a warming smile.  
“What was that? Where did you learn how to play?!” You grabbed his hands with out a second thought looking at him with excitement and curiosity.  
He let out another deep chuckle. “I never said I didn't know how to play. But I'll have you know darling this is the beginning. Now come along, we have an evening to enjoy.” Offering his arm the two of you made your way to the indoor garden that was at the top floor of the Citadel. Where most of the parties were held. Your heart raced more than ever as the two of you walked hand in hand. This was the last thing you thought the two of you would be doing, he even asked for a blessing huh? You found it a little strange since you were your own woman but it made sense that he would need the kings blessing to court the crowning princess. You just sighed as the comfortable silence surrounded the both of you.   
“Whats on your mind?” He asked cancelling the silence. You looked up and just smiled.  
“Nothing all that specific really. Just happy.” Finally reaching the very top Ignis offered the door open for you to step into the blossoming room. The scent of flowers and dinner already filling your senses. “Wow... I've never actually stepped foot in here.” Your hand felt the velvety surface of a rose. The refreshing scent gave you a restorative chill and almost a sense of nostalgia. With Ignis striding ahead of you, you followed him to a gazebo that was built in the centre of it all. Most likely for the flower viewing. Lanterns and a table was set up in the middle of it all, dinner prepared and placed out with a bottle of fine wine and two glasses full ready for consumption.   
“I do hope you don't mind that I took it upon myself to prepare dinner for us tonight.” With the overwhelming smell you had no objections. You shook your head as you walked up to the spread and took your seat in the dimly lit surroundings.   
“It all looks so lovely Ignis...” The glitter in your eyes captured the the man off guard staring sweetly upon your face. He nodded taking his spot across from you doing the honours of pour the two of you the wine. Without hesitation you took it upon yourself to have the first sip drowning your taste buds with the sweet liquid. You closed your eyes as you took in the flavours. It was definitely from one of the various fine wines from the cellar, his taste in liquor was supreme.   
“I thought it would compliment our dinner well.” Standing up he uncovered the dish to an overwhelming mound of a type of pasta, something you've never seen. “I hope you like it, its one of my favourites.”  
“I...it looks so good!” Was all you could sputter out. This evening may have been the greatest evening of all. It was going to be all well worth the wait.   
As the even progressed the two of you shared more about your lives and what happened earlier on in your lives. You have found out that even at such a young age he has taken care of Noctis as well as focusing on his own studies and training to protect such a treasure of a man. Since the king was always so busy Ignis practically raise the guy, earning his spot as Noctis's dearest friend. You opened up to Ignis as the alcohol took some of your senses, but Iggy need mind hearing you talk. In fact he indulged in every word he spoke, every noise and the ring of your voice. But most importantly, the more he got to know about you. He never truly knew what life was like outside of the citadel so for him to learn how the outside world was really like, he realized his life... well he had it easy. You noticed his unattended hands laid on the table as he dazed off into his own world thinking about what he would do next. Dinner was done and it was nearly 10 pm. But an unexpected warmth joined with him, beautiful s/c skin covered his own scared hands resting his mind. He looked up to see your charming e/c eyes sparkle with more kindness he's ever seen. In fact your smile held love, something you've never let off before. “Should we go for a walk? The city looks beautiful at night, I want to see it up close” You didn't have to ask him twice. The two of you were off.

The blanket of stars lit up the night more than the yellow lights of Insomnia. The breeze was brisk but it was nice break from the summer heat. “Its better in person than it is from my room” There was that look again. The genuine happiness Ignis have wanted for you for so long out in the open. His heart was blessed to see that look again and again and again. He never wanted it to end. He took your arm in his as the conversations continued. Your heart opening up like the pages to his favourite book he was so enthralled. Please never stop he thought as he brought you to the park.   
The stories you told we pleasant and of course you told the sad ones but the positive definitely outweighed the negative. With this newly accepted identity your hopes and dreams for the future also changed. You sat on a swing and Ignis followed suit but something weighted on his shoulders and he suddenly fell quiet.   
“What is the matter?” You looked in his direction. He had a familiar look of distress.  
“You speak of the future, hopes and dreams. Aren't you worried about...” Then it clicked.  
“Its almost that time huh? In fact its exactly a week away...” You slowed down your swinging and grabbed onto the tacticians hand once again. “Have faith, I'm scared... much more scared than you know. But I know that I'll conquer this, I'll conquer him and nothing will get in the way of that. I'm taking my own advice and I'm getting me something that I want.” You leaned of and kissed him. The sudden pressure took Ignis by surprise that you almost pulled away until he wrapped his fingers through your h/c strands kissing you deeply with trembling lips. You felt tears that weren't yours upon your cheeks but it only made you want to kiss him more. Some how you had found yourselves on the playground with Ignis between your legs. So lost in his kiss you never realized how much this man meant to you. His hands laid lightly at the small of your back. Finally you broke for air Ignis rested his forehead on yours and took a deep revealing sigh. “That was... unexpected.” He chuckled pulling you to your feet before drawing you in for a hug. “I know you'll conquer this, I just don't want to lose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to hate or crit please take it easy!


	10. The Devil Within Part One (Infiltration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this fateful day the reader comes close to closure as she infiltrates Fort Vaullery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off I would love to thank everyone for sticking with me through this odd journey. I never imagine anyone enjoying this series as much as you do. I appreciate everyone and their love you have all been showing me. It encourages me to write much more!   
> So, this chapter is much longer than I expected. It might be a little boring I'll admit but I needed it to go into part two of this chapter. There is some important plot that is in here so hopefully it doesn't make you snore :P  
> It feels there maybe be only about four chapters left to write and depending on how i end it or if any of you want it to continue... it'll all depending.   
> That being said I would LOVE to know what you all thought of this and if any of you have any suggestions please don't be shy. Also if you have anything you could suggest to make my writing better please take it easy on me. But i also want to improve!
> 
> PS: I found that the song The Devil Within by Digital Daggers was fitting for the next two parts... give it a listen if you will. I like their music!

 

_I will keep quiet_   
_You won't even know I'm here_   
_You won't suspect a thing_   
_You won't see me in the mirror_   
_But I crept into your heart_   
_You can't make me disappear_   
_Til I make you_

_I made myself at home_   
_In the cobwebs and the lies_   
_I'm learning all your tricks_   
_I can hurt you from inside_   
_I made myself a promise_   
_You would never see me cry_   
_Til I make you_

_You'll never know what hit you_   
_Won't see me closing in_   
_I'm gonna make you suffer_   
_This hell you put me in_   
_I'm underneath your skin_   
_The devil within_   
_You'll never know what hit you_

_I will be here_   
_When you think you're all alone_   
_Seeping through the cracks_   
_I'm the poison in your bones_   
_My love is your disease_   
_I won't let it set you free_   
_Til I break you..._

_-Digital Daggers__

_-The Devil Within-_

 

 

The week passed faster than you had anticipated. The remainder of the week had you bustling in making sure you were completely prepared for putting the plan into motion; anything from memorizing the blue prints to understand the possibilities of the tech you may come across. You stood sturdily in the middle of the training hall thinking about all the lessons that Gladio had taught you; from stealth to dodging to finding the enemies weak points. The pain you may have to endure and even how exhausted you would become; you had to push beyond those limits. Great discipline and tough love was taught but you were forever grateful, you knew if it wasn't for the immense hours of training Gladiolus dedicated towards the ordeal, it wouldn't make this mission possible. Your heart laid heavy on your chest, the nerve started to settle once the reality of the situation began to finally sink in. It was complete and total suicide. “How are you holding up?” You turned to look and streaming blue eyes staring at you with concern. He dressed himself ready for your soon to be trip. You let out a sigh hanging your head.

“I'll be honest. I'm scared as hell.” A small smirk etched the corner of your face, Noctis pulling you in.

“Same here, but there is no doubt in all of Eos that can't do it. You ARE the crowning princess after all.” Looking up you could read the lingering concern in his eyes. You knew this wasn't going to be easy but you also knew it was going to be a success.

“If you want to be there by noon I suggest we leave right away your highness.” Turning you looked at the spectacle man. Just like the others he held great concern in his face as he looked at you. It broke your heart to see the heavy burdens you put on their shoulders.

Beginning to follow your brother out Ignis had stopped you. “Are you still willing to go through with this?” His hands were placed firmly on your shoulders. Sea green orbs stricken with fear, you almost didn't want to go through with the plan.

“Iggy. You know I need to do this. I'll be fine, I promise.” You kissed him gently on his parted lips before making your way out of the doors of the citadel.

 

It was overcast, the type of day to set the mood of your travels. In hopes the sun would be high in the sky it was almost upsetting that the last possible day of your life was in miserable weather conditions. Standing on the steps. You stared up, almost dizzy from the tall stature. You made sure you were going to come back, whatever it would take. Gladiolus laid a heavy arm across your shoulders. “You got this kiddo.” You nodded at him with a smile. You knew you did, but the feeling in the back of your mind disagreed. Giving no regard to that feeling you took a spot in the passenger seat next to Ignis, Claiming it as your new found spot.

Waiting for the others to join, Ignis's hands gripped the steering wheel firmly staring straight ahead. You stared at him while he was lost in thought.

 

Through out the week Ignis was sure to make it the best days of your life. Not once did he bring up the fateful day but wooed more than anyone could deserve. He greeted you with a note and flowers every morning along with a waiting breakfast in the kitchen. He spent the evenings with you wrapped sweetly in his arms while he kissed you on your forehead and read stories. You blushed about the nights where things got nearly unbearably intimate but got cold feet knowing where it would end up. You couldn't stand looking at your own naked body. Yet alone someone else. Ignis didn't dare push you further than you wanted to.

 

You were ready to speak up until Cor knocked on your window. Rolling it down he was sure to go over the plan with you. Though there really wasn't much to it. “I'm sure there would be another way for you to get in other than walking up to the damn door.” You shook your head.

“I know it would seem suspicious but unless we knew their next target there is no other way. I'll just need to make sure my acting skills are up to par.” You lightly giggled. Cor shook his head.

“Well if you're certain. So after you get in?”

“I find a way for the rest of you to get in. Depending on how or if he will hold me hostage. Hopefully no longer than 36 hours. Within that time I find a way to contact you with all the Intel I know and arm myself anyway possible. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.” Even though the anxiety was coursing through your veins you choked down the feeling and faked a smile.

He nodded and left as the boys hopped into the back.

“Iggy?”

He looked at you with and unnerving smile. “I promise I'll be okay. Now stop with that look, you're upsetting me.” You kissed him on the cheek. The man then started up the engine, letting it idle for a couple of seconds before speeding off to your destination.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

It felt like the drive to your destination took longer than you thought. Was it the terrible weather or maybe the deafening silence that filled the car. Regardless of what you thought and how positive you could be; everyone including yourself, knew the chances of survival were slim to none. This man was someone no one knew anything about, he could be capable of more than you could imagine and that scared you the most. Sure he slaughtered thousands of people but that was more than likely just the beginning of it. Prompto tried to lighten up the mood, but even his bright smile couldn't illuminate the darkness fogging over your minds. However, no matter the circumstances you gave yourself your best pep talk as you begin to tear at the clothing you wore. “Already preparing?” Ignis asked looking you over as you garments were torn to shreds.

“We both know we're almost there.” You stared straight ahead to a parking spot, it was only a ten minute walk to the road leading up to the base.

 

The Regalia came to a slow stop, the 5 of you staring into the distance in the same silence that brooded over the group the entire trip. You let out a nerving sigh. You weren't ready for this, you never felt ready. Not mentally anyways. But you knew you had to pull up your big girl panties and get it done and over with. Opening the door, the gravel under your feet finally broke the silence. They watched as you closed the door and only Noctis followed you to the front. You looked back at faces of distress and worry, something you weren't use to seeing. Uneasy eyes read into yours, as you held back your tears. As the moment came nearer you couldn't take the stress of the situation. “Are you sure you're ready for this? It isn't too late to turn back, we can find...” You cut him off with a hug before turning to walk away.

“I'm as ready as I'll ever be.” Tears fell from your lashes, carrying your way forth; praying to the Astrals for your safety.

You threw off your shoes, your plan could be crystal clear or he'll believe you. Nevertheless he'll capture you, allowing you in. Taking steady breaths you looked down the gravelled road leading to the fortress, and cor was right. The place and security were insane. Sweat fell from your face and the tears fell even more fiercely; just hoping they wont shoot you on the spot. This place was once a huge place to manufacture the magitek. But even from far away you could tell they were all just... people. With the fence closed you managed to use a small spell to cut your way through. Finally you were walking down the dirt road “Show time.” You staggered your movements as two soldiers came running to you.

“Stop right there!” They held their guns in your direction. Pretending to be torn up and attacked by wild beasts was nearly the worst possible thing you could come up with. However it was the only plan you had.

“P...please help me...” your voice croaked dropping to the ground as someone had called others. They stared at you,steadying their guns. You drew only short breaths and until you heard familiar heavy steps. You were shaking and ready to run for the hills, but this was it. It was already too late.

“Why look who it is,” The poisonous voice made you want to shriek and cry. He looked at you as tears cascaded down your dirty face. “What is a kitten like you doing on my door step?” Grasping your arm tightly he pulled you up to face him wincing at the pain.

“They.. they abandoned me.” You cried harder. Not from your lies but the fear that pushed your buttons. The darkness in this nameless mans eyes seemed soulless. Anyone could believe it with just a glance. He gave you an amused smile before laughing.

“It looks like they did! Now then my kitten, lets get you settled shall we?” Still holding you by the arm, you walked with him. You gave it your best shot coming up with a sob story. The crying was real so you figured it added to the scenario. That was until a sudden shock hit the back of your head.

 

You awoke in a bed, restrained tightly by the ankles and wrists. Large bright lights blinded you, as you tried to avert your gaze. In attempt to look around your neck burned from what seemed like an electric shock. However from what you could see the room appeared to be a basic medical room. It was white with medical equipment and counters. There was a desk and a few chairs and near the front metal door was a giant window. You attempted to lift your head higher to see if you could see much of anything but the nerves in your neck were still shook from the shock. You would just have to be patient.

You wondered the time. You were hoping you weren't knocked out cold for too long. At this rate you'll be screwed. In spite of it all there was a change in your behaviour. You were no longer petrified but calm, collected and ready to solve this. Your vengeance was so close you could taste it. Or that was the taste of blood in your mouth? There were two soldiers at your door, they would be easy to deal with. The question would be the rest of the layout. You were sure to memorize the blueprints of the building, it wasn't far to a control room and there was a possible way to contact Noctis. The only concern was how the hell were you going to get out of these restraints without getting caught. A sudden unbolting from the metal creaked pulling you out of thought. “Good to see you're awake dear princess.” The uncanny voice of your enemy spoke walking his way towards you. You glared. “You're probably wondering why you're here bound to a bed. Who I am and what I need from you.” He sat at the end of the bed letting his hands scour along the length of your legs, causing the automatic reaction of a shiver. You choked back the unwanted moan. “Where should I start. I guess I could begin with my name. My name is Azel Izunia, Ardyn Izunia's son if you will.” The blinding light shining on you made it hard to make out his features but you could see the grisly smile on his face. “Now a long time ago, the king did something that changed ALL of Eos, he destroyed the Niffs. Killed my dad really.” He hummed hopping off the bed, you listened to the clicking of his heels along the tile, circling your figure. “Of course no one really knew he had a son, actually I was full grown far before of his passing. I was stored away in a cryogenic tube until the time was right. Notes, information everything I needed to continue his work. Typically by the time that happened the king took hold and cleansed the world of the majority of the Magitek that my dear daddy worked so hard for. But the funny thing was, was that I was told there was a special stone that I could use to rebuild the entire imperial army again.... and much more stronger” You felt a calloused hand caress the side of your face before the blinding light was finally switched off. At this point your heart was running at an ungodly rate thudding so hard against your chest you could hear it over the sound of his unsightly breaths. “But I find out this stone is absorbed by none other than the hidden daughter of Regis Lucis Caelum the sister of Noctis. You have any idea how hard it was to find you?!” He crossed his arms sitting next to you once more now playing with the strands of you h/c hair. You snarled slightly making him chuckle darkly. “Feisty one aren't you?” The stiffness of the bed you laid on started to make your back ache and the preconception of his next big move got to you making the anxiety meter fill itself up once again. You began to sweat profusely, trying to stay composed. “And now she walks right to the foot of my front door, you have some balls on you. Oh wait you don't have any, I know quite well of this.” He stole a kiss from you clenched mouth trying to move your face away from his firm grasp around your mouth. “Anyways...where was I.” He snapped his fingers. “That's right! So the reason I need you now is extract that power and give it into these soldiers. My only problem though its going to be messy now. I need that beautiful blood of yours. So today,” He began pushing a bucket underneath the bed. “We are going to work on getting that blood out of you. But you'll need to eat up for that so I'll be back shortly. Get comfortable sweetheart, you'll be here a while.” Azel carded his fingers through his auburn locks before bolting the door behind him.

“FUCK YOU!” He just waved through the window. The burning tears poured from your eyes and you squirmed panicking to find a way lose. “GET ME OUT OF HERE!” You couldn't contain composure any longer. Reality began to set in once more. It was going to happen all over again. Except now he was sure to drain you dry and you were to lay there and take it without a fight. “Come on y/n think...” Now that the light was off you could see your surroundings much more clearly. You already tried materializing a weapon but for some reason you couldn't. The place must have been rigged. To your left there was nothing but wall full of cabinets, and to your right there was cart stacked with various knives, scalpels, saws and various other sterilized sharp objects which were probably going to probed at you body soon if you don't find your way out of there. You examined the restraints closely, they were buckles something you could try to undo yourself. Flashbacks started coming back to you from almost a year ago. It crushed you further into your rib cage and you could nearly feel the burning sensation of their weapons digging into you. It was getting to you.

 

As time passed and much thinking you came to only one conclusion; you were royally fucked. Unless of course, you broke your hand or dislocated it by pulling it through the tightened restraints. However they were loose enough that with enough effort you could break yourself free. Swallowing the knot in your throat you took a deep breath before attempting you pull your hand through the buckle until you heard the door unlock again. “Shit.” You breathed out. Taking a couple of calming breaths you told yourself you found a way free it was just a matter of going through with it. But a broken hand was nothing compared spending the rest of your life contained to a bed for this man's sick ass desires. You took a moment to study Azel properly. He was tall, with a husky build. He wore robes that probably made him look bigger than he actually was. Azel's style was tacky with a fedora and few carefully placed rings on his fingers that were holding what could maybe your last meal. The smell of meat and rice drifted its was to you nose, it really didn't seem all that bad.

 

“Now, its unfortunate that i can't trust you to release your hands. So it looks like I'll be feeding you dinner.” His pet talk sincerely made you sick to your stomach but nonetheless you laid there paralyzed, taking whatever you were given. With each bite your body tried rejecting it; but you still took each piece as it kept coming. There was no exchange of words but if looks could kill he would have been dead six times over. You tried to concentrate on the bland taste of the steamed rice and meat, trying to take way from the stale scent of blood. After the what felt like hours half of the plate was empty and you caved.

“I'm... not hungry.” You plainly said before turning your face away, refusing the next bite.

“Ahaha, and she speaks.” The clink of the fork dropped on the plate. Azel, smiled. “Are you sure, pet? You'll need the energy.” You shook your head weakly. You were certain to get out of there. He let out a sigh and left the room without another word. It was time to put your only plan into action. After thinking about what sort of measures you were willing to face, you decided to try it with your least dominant hand. At least that way you could use your other one in case of defence. On the count of three you sucked in the air and pulled as hard as you could. The pain and the burn of the belts didn't budge and naturally you stopped because of the agony. “Come on y/n, you need to get out of here. Just get it over with.” With another heave you pulled again. Feeling the limb nearly pull its self from the rest of your arm. You tried your hardest to stop the screams of pain shooting through your entire arm. You stopped the strain breathing deeply. “Fuck, it hurts...” You eyes welled up, you were willing to do anything at this point. All you had to do was dislocate this wrist. It'll be fine, and so you forced yourself again. This time managing to nudge up the remaining cloth of your clothing into your mouth to biting on to it. Once last time you pulled, pulling the wrist out of its socket and through the buckle. You bit into the bunch up clothing, screaming into it so hard not a noise came out. The limp wrist was then placed between your legs as you tried to snap it back to its place. You didn't realize, it was going to hurt much more. A loud popping sound echoed through the room, and boy did you whimper even more. You mouth open so you take your breaths before struggling to release the other hand. After some minutes you looped the buckles out of the hole and your hands were free. Quickly you dealt with the restraints around your ankles. Man they were tight. You couldn't believe what you did. You let out a huge sigh of relief but it seemed like the easy part was over. Rummaging through the drawers and cupboards you managed to find materials needed for an easy brace to help with your already bruising hand. You figured with the amount of noise those drawers made you figured they would check it out. The room must have been sound proof. After you wrapped your hand you took another large sigh of relief. Now to find the way to escape the room. There was one way in and one way out. Two guards at the doors with guns that you could use to your disposal. However it proved problematic, you needed a way for the men to open the door without alerting Azel or anyone else. You had no idea if there we others in the area or not. So what better way to get them to come in and open the door than making noise. Scanning the room you grabed the largest thing you could, which was a chair and threw it at the window making a large 'thud' sound on the window. Quickly hiding out of sight.

“Did you hear that?” One of the men spoke perking up his bored eyes.

“Hear what?” The other replied staring off into the distance.

“It sounded like a knocking on the window.” The one closest the window peek over to find no one in sight.

“Shit... boss is going to be pissed.”

“Why?”

“She's not there... now go check”

“Why do I have to?..” He huffed.

“Because I said” Quickly you grabbed hold of the first sharp object you could find, arming yourself the best to your ability.

“It'll do.” Looking at the knife. In a ready stances you heard the locks unhinge before the door was swung open with the man ready to shoot. Quickly you ran up and sliced him at the throat, catching the other one off guard choking him out. Your heart was at a quick pace with the adrenaline pulsing through your veins. You searched through their pockets and weapons, finding anything you could use. Shortly after searching for cover. You grabbed the tazer one of them carried plus a pistol. Hopefully those lessons with Prompto will pay off. To your misfortune there was no time to hide the bodies, and nearly no point. But taking a minute you took a look around planning you next move. This area seemed fairly regular and strange for the amount of guards stationed. No matter how many there were though it'll be simple to manoeuvre around them all. “In and out” You took your breaths before crawling to the next near by cover behind a bunch of crates. While a man nearby had his back turned. If you were careful you could choke him out and carry on. As the man walked passed you you quickly snatched him covering his mouth and pulling him behind the crates. He was out like a light. Moving diligently you made it through the one room. If you remember correctly if you were in a medical room which meant the control room was nearby. “perfect” you spoke to yourself. Giving you that extra confidence boost.

To your surprise there was only one more soldier on duty until you made it to the doors of the room. And surely enough, there was another two men watching the doors. Crossing your fingers Azel wasn't in there.

“What the hell is Azel's deal anyways? Do you know anything about that girl they're holding?” One soldier leaned against a wall taking a sip out of what seemed to be a flask.

“She has some sort of power or something? She is the crowning princess though. Plus she's hot.”

'ugh... fucking men,' you shook your head and tossed a rock in the other direction of the hallway.

 

“Hey what was that? I'll go check it out,” one of the guards walked towards the sound giving you an opening to choke out the other man, pulling him into the control room with you.

 

It was strange, a large mother board laid in plain sight alone with desks with information sprawled over the metal surfaces. Above the motherboard was a large window displaying on the other side were the original models of the magitek soldiers. Their green skin and red eyes were a piece of work. Something that nightmares were made of. But so was Azel. You took another glance around to be sure you were alone before gearing you attention to the convoluted technology.

“Man, I wish i wasn't so bad at this.” Finding a smaller computer next to you, you noticed the time.

“and with six hours to spare..” Those were the most dreadful 30 hours of your life. OR so you thought. Luckily you had the opportunity to study up on the tech so you learned how to get a hold of Noct's phone. Oh how you missed everyone, especially Ignis. You knew you shouldn't have done this. You wished you were back at the citadel, sipping fine wine and dancing the night aware with the man you loved. “Soon y/n, soon enough. It'll all be over.” Finally you heard the dial tone.

It rang...and rang...and rang... “Shit pick up....”

“Hello?! Y/n?!”

“OMG yes! Noctis!” You nearly squealed of joy.

“Its her?! Shes alive?” You heard the guys voices chatting in the background. Thrilled to hear the sound of your voice.

“Alright you guys I don't have much time. I managed to break free but I don't know for how long.” You explained how much you found out in little time you had. “Alright, How do I get this thing to work?” Through the computer you put Cor's voice through the speakers. After sometime with hard to follow instructions found you the way to sound the alarm to get the attention of his faithful followers.

“Now once you sound it you need to run and hide. The chances of them finding you are high. We are leaving now. Give use a five minute start and let it go.” You sighed with relief. “and one more thing. Pressing that red button will release the barrier to stop you from using your weapons. Go ahead and press it. Prepare yourself to fight.” You bid your goodbyes before hanging up nearly crying. Waiting five minutes you pressed the alarm system. Its drills going off.

 

“I knew you'd be here.” Azel's voice spoke from behind you. His scorching breath on your neck made you shrill before passing out....one... more... time.

 


	11. The Devil Within Part Two (Salvation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> -Angst  
> -rape/non con  
> -gore  
> and other not so good things
> 
> That being said we're only a couple of more chapters away from the ending! HOLY CRAP I'm surprised you have all stuck with me for this long :P  
> But lucky for you next chapter will be the growing and flourishing part of the relationship between Iggy and the reader. THAT'S RIGHT ITS LEMON TIME!! ;)
> 
> So I'm sorry if this chapter is a mess... but I couldn't come up with anything better lol  
> ANYWAYS PLEASE HAVE FUN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare_

_Look what you made of me_

_Now I'm a heavy burden that you can not bear_

_Look what you made of me_

_Look what you made of me I'll make you see_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_-Digital Daggers-_

_-The Devil Within-_

 

 

His eyes were as black as coal and his smile was as beastly as the Devil himself. The stench was vile and grew stronger with each step he took. Claws reached out for you as your naked s/c skin shivered in distress. Why couldn't you move? Your hands weren't bound, neither were your feet. Perhaps you were too frightened. Instead you stood there watching the wallowing figure, making its way slowly towards you. Again, you tried to struggle away; trying to force either of your legs to move but it felt like they were cemented down. “Do not run away” A charming voice whispered in your ears. A shiver corresponded, was it the mysterious figure that was coming towards you. “Do not be afraid my child.” There was that voice again. It was gentle, like the warmth of a mother. “You are strong, stand up and fight.”   
“How? I am bound.” Your body continued to shake in fear, you could hear the shadowing figure ooze from its mouth. It was so close.  
“You have the power of light child, you are chosen. Now fight!” 

..................................................

 

Water from the ceiling awoke you from your deep slumber. You deeply breathed in the scent of rust, blood and metal. You moved to stretch to only have your arms restrained above your head again, dangling from a chain attached to the cement ceiling above you. Your eyes shot open. You were chained up, once again. “Shit!” In a stir your eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. It resembled much like a dungeon, things you yourself envisioned in your nightmares. You were the only alive being chained up next to the walls, not including the rats and bugs that scuttled across the cold wet pavement. Corpses dangled in the same way yours had, you were sent here to die. By the looks of everything you were in the most abandoned part of the facility, something that was long forgotten. Your eyes scanned the only staircase that lead to your escape. Your only problem was the lack of leverage you had to pull your hand through the chains again. In fact they held you so tightly the feeling in your hands began to fade. You prayed this wasn't the end. Thank the Gods you got a hold of the guys before hand. You shivered under the cool draft from the lack of insulated walls. Scanning your bare body to see your exposed skin, you were left in your undergarments. That meant nothing but trouble. You could still hear the loud alerting of the alarm from above you. Hoping they weren't far from finding you. A sudden loud door pushed open and slammed shut, large footsteps echoed from the staircase, slowly. An ear wrenching scraping of metal against metal followed behind the footsteps. Eerily it whistled a joyful tune. The slow pace drove you to a relentless anxiety, you couldn't handle the stress anymore. You just wanted to go home.  
“You know dearest y/n, I'm tired of chasing you. It takes a lot out of a man, constantly trying to woo a woman.” Azel tsked, tapping a knife into the palm of his hand. “I had no choice but to tie you up down here. Now those boys will never find you.” He placed the same stainless steel bucket by your feet, nonchalantly stating. He was going to gut you open down here?   
“You're as sick as they come.” You retaliated. Your body reacted with fear, the point of a knife snaking down the centre of your stomach.  
“Am I?” Again he smiled but soon quickly faded. “Ouch.” Your eyes followed his pacing body. Back and forth you watched him carefully. “You know, this basement wasn't on the blue prints of the building. But one day I had accidentally come across this rusty old place. I was hoping I never had to come down here. But as you could tell, its great for my own amusement.” He pointed out the deteriorating corpses. They weren't far long gone. “I'm just sad you're being treated the same way as these bodies. But what choice do I have?” Using his free hand he moved your head to the side, kissing the tender skin lightly. Soon tracing the plane from your neck to your shoulder with a slimy wet tongue. “You're so irresistible y/n. The things I would have done to you while you were out cold. But what would the fun be in that? I like to watch them struggle.” He backed up looking at your trembling figure.   
“You...you make me sick!” You spat on him. The sadistic playful smile that laid plainly on his face disappeared. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slit-ted. 'Way to go y/n. So much for acting tough.' You bit the inside of your cheek hiding the wincing reaction you had as he centred the tip of the knife to your jugular. His dark eyes nearly memorized you, as he held his stare. After what felt like five minutes of a mock staring contest the blade left your throat and he sheathed it into his back pocket before placing his rough hands on your waist. The foreign sensation had you choke back an unexpected moan. You eyes fluttering closed.   
“Hm, its strange how your body reacts to me in spite of the terrible things you say to me. Are you really sure you mean them?” Those same hands left your waist to travel down to your hips placing rough circles above your panty line. Your eyes shot open as you struggled away from his grip. It tightened.  
“D...Don't.” You stared, what was he planning?   
“But why princess, you body is reacting so well. See?” In an instant his hands travelled to your womanhood to only reveal the betrayal your body had. Instinctively Azel seductively closed his eyes tasting your essence. “So sweet, so very sweet. I might just skip dinner and get to the desert.” His dark chuckle had you nervous, tightening your legs trying to deny the access. “Tsk tsk tsk, none of that now.” With one foul swoop he scooped up your legs and pull down your panties. Your pride open, for the world to see.   
“Please!” Tears started to fall down your face. But that s all you could say or do before sticking two thick fingers between your folds. He...he was doing what he wanted. Again... why was this happening.   
“Please? Please continue? Well of course I can do that.” You sobbed as he continued pumping his fingers into you. Once again, your body betrayed you reacting with genuine pleasure.   
“S...stop....” and to your surprise he did. Until you felt the sting of a hand to your cheek. The burning sensation had your teeth rattling and your jaw sore and like a boomerang; he did it to the other side.   
“In this room, in my domain you don't tell ME what to do. You are my bitch, to do what I please.” As he spoke he had his hand around your throat, choking you. Cutting the air from your lungs. In attempt you tried to pull yourself from him but only failing. “I'd kill you where you stand if I didn't need you alive.”  
“Boss! We need you up here! Those men have infiltrated the building and successfully rigged the system!” Azel sighed loudly and motioned he'll be up. Unsheathing his knife he slashed across your stomach with a ruthless smile.   
“I'll be back sweet heart.” He grabbed your face kissing you before let you go.

The wound left you winded. You watched as the bright red blood poured slowly from the cut. It was deep but not deep enough to kill you. However the sight made you nauseous and you knew this man meant to bleed you out for everything you are. The deafening feeling of abuse had you numb and the gash didn't hurt as much as it should have. You were actually afraid. This is what true fear felt like.

............................................................

“We've been nearly every where! Where the hell does he have her?!” Noctis roared pacing back and forth. The boys managed to find a room for the time being so they could plan out their next move. Cor laid out the blue prints once again, marking off the rooms they've been to.  
“These are only places we haven't gone into. But I have my doubts she'll be there. Unless....” He looked at everyone who was leaned over the table examining the map. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“I see you boys have made it successfully through this maze of mine, killed most of my men and rigged my systems. But you still don't have one thing, and there will be no way you can find it.” He laugh deeply before turning off the intercom. 

“That doesn't sound good.” Gladio spoke leaning into the bed post.  
“N...No kidding.”Prompto side.  
“Cor... you're onto something. What is it.” Noctis looked at his companion.   
“There IS one more possible place he has her. I wouldn't think it would still exist but it seems to be the best hiding place.” He stood up with his arms crossed and looked at Ignis. “There is an old building underneath this facility that Verstael Besithia used for his sick experiments. It was long abandoned and so it was taken off the new blueprints but Azel may have discovered it. Using it for his own sick games.”  
“That bastard!” Noctis again paced back and forth. “Then what do we do?”  
“Well now that Azel knows of our presence he probably has a back up plan. It won't be easy to get to the door but I'm now certain y/n is in there.” Cor hummed looking between the men, “So here's the plan.”

..........................................

The numbing sensation starting coming to an end when you began to feel weak. Luckily the bleeding had stopped and the wound already began to close its self. “This power... there's so much more...” You spoke to yourself. You saw your reflection in the pooling blood in the bucket underneath you. It was a fact that you have definitely seen better days. Dirt spread along your forehead and cheeks while blood and other excrement was spatterd your face and the rest of your body. Your hair was in mats and your eyes never seemed so blood shot and puffy from the amount of salty tears you eyes kept producing. The site of yourself nearly made you sick and you continued to pray to the six that your friends would come soon. “Stay strong.” The woman's voice whisper to the back of you. You whipped your head behind you but nothing was there. “You are the chosen one. Stand up and FIGHT!” The words kept echoing but no one was there. Of course you wanted to, but you were stranded. You wiggled your arms again trying to break free once more. Pulling at the chains your hands wouldn't even budge. “Please... someone get me out of here...” 

You spent moments sulking until the door opened again. Rushed heavy foot steps quickly made their way down the staircase to show it was your fate once more. “Those damned friends of yours are smart.” The smile on his face was bright and eager. “Its unfortunate that they're not smart enough. I kept a little friend up stairs to keep them preoccupied (and hopefully kill them) While I get my fill of you. Literally...” It didn't take him long to have his hands on you with the exposed knife gliding along your s/c skin. You screeched out in pain with every mark he made. The blood loss making your grow less head strong and resistant. Every now and again he would kiss you roughly basically making you choke on his tongue every time. The taste of his mouth was like the taste of rust, not if kissing his repulsive chapped lips wasn't enough. By the end of his excitement he had such a sick look of lust, he bursts with a hunger for blood. Something like an animal. “I thirst so much for you y/n, I..I must have you.” and again his hands didn't leave a single part of you untouched.  
“Get your fifthly hands off of me!” You barked, but he paid no mind. Grabbing at your legs so he could position your womanhood against his groin you struggled, flailng to try and set yourself free but he held on too tightly barely budging an inch. 'This man is a fucking lunatic' you thought continuing to struggle.  
“God I love it when they fight back.” Biting your neck, you yelped with the draw of blood. You could smell, taste and feel the metallic red as he continued assaulting you neck and mouth and his clothed thrusts. The sudden swinging of a metal door disrupted the sobs and cries that echoed through all four metal walls. “The hell was that?” He stopped dead silent. Until he zipped up and threw you back down to catch yourself. You gather yourself together praying, hoping it was them once more. Heavy metal steps climbed up to the door you thought it was nothing until a sudden disturbance wrestled up those steps. Another, different pair of boots rushed down the steps and there you saw him your brother, in a sweat and distress immediately cutting those chains free throwing the bucket of blood to the side spilling the liquid. You practically leaped into his arms with a large sob sitting there as he covered you in his jacket.   
“I..I...I” struggling to speak through choking back tears, you were hushed as he cradled you tightly.  
“I don't want to ruin the reunion but we can only keep him distracted for so long!” Cor's voice roared down the staircase. Noctis looked down at you with eyes of relief. Nodding your stood up. You didn't realized how badly you had it when you tried to walk. You hadn't walked in nearly 48 hours and the abrasions covering your body added to your lack of mobility. Suddenly you felt the weight leave your legs and you were being carried. You nuzzled in close to his chest in a knowing sense you were safe. You watched the chamber disappear behind you as the door slammed shut. The fight managed to travel further than you had thought because you managed to slip by them without Azel noticing.   
'Stand up and fight!' There was that ghosting voice on you neck, 'Chosen one. Fight for what you know is right. Fight for your people. Fight for yourself.'  
“I don't want to!” You screamed catching the king off guard. He stopped to look at you.   
“What?” He looked blankly continuing to walk.  
“I...I wasn't talking to you.” You looked away sheepishly.  
'You know what must be done, y/n. You always have.'  
“Noctis wait... we need... to help them fight.” You looked at him sternly.  
“But....”   
“I need this... this is something that must be done.” Hesitantly Noctis complied. Your eyes watered lightly out of fear of just looking at this monster. However you'll never get this closure unless he drew his last breath underneath your sword. 

After the few turns it took for Noctis to carry you, there was the fight. The four men running breathlessly and this tank of a man. He was stronger than what you had imagined. But you were honestly not surprised. “What are you doing here!? I said run!” Cor yelled.  
Raising your hand Noctis placed you gently on the ground. You wobbled, staggering towards everyone who were suddenly... still. Including Azel who was berserk. Hungry for blood. “Y/n...” Ignis whispered as you limped towards the crowd a vibrating tone grabbed your vocal cords. This voice was not yours.  
“For years I have protected this insignia on my back not know how to control it. Its power... I feel it coursing uncontrollably through my veins. You've hurt my friends, my lover, my family, myself and especially thousands of innocent people because of your sick thirst for power and blood.” Your body felt different. Even through the injuries and blood loss your body felt cured and you felt stronger than ever before. Looking down from your arms and stomach those new wounds were...gone? Tho glow of your skin was remarkable and everyone just stared. Through the sounds of working machine and the ventilation the vile man laugh manically. “YES! Look at that power!” He reached out to touch you but rejected by the the rapier that materialized in your dominant hand. It was like you had lost complete control of yourself but your conscience was still there. 'stay calm, you are in control' It was a woman's voice. She seemed kind, and genuine; the sound of her voice putting you at ease. As you were trapped in your own mind the world around you seemed grey but the man that stood before you and a floating spirit that project between you and the man.   
“Whats... happening?” The woman's hair was snow white and eyes as blue as the days sky. Her smile was strong and she walked with elegance. 'I am the spirit of the stone you hold in yourself.' Her hand grazed the line of your jaw as she stared deeply into you. Her smile only grew kinder. 'I have watched you all through these years, from the mere age of 16 years old. You blossomed so much but you're heart dealt with so much pain and agony. You were to birth a child, a blessing so pure. You were happy, a leader. But the man who is possessed by evil, not even by his own choice took that all away from you.' Looking over her shoulder you saw the dark figure linger over his eyes as black as coal and a beastly smile.   
“That..thats the...” You stutter looking back at the spirit. She nodded. 'That spirit took over his mind and body. Now its your opportunity to take this mans life or forgive him of his sins.' She idled aside as the sword in your hand suddenly grew heavy. The burden grew larger and heavier as the thoughts coursed through your mind. But the decision was easy. You were willing to give him salvation. Walking to the still figure you looked at the smirking black figure wrapping his arms around Azel.   
“Its game over.” And with one quick movement you sheathed your sword into the bare stomach of the man who made you grieve for so long; the world fell back into place. Time moved once again

“You...you....” You stared into his eyes as he held onto your shoulders.   
“Y/N!” You heard Ignis call out but there was simply no response.   
“Leave her be Iggy.” Gladio held out his arm. Your five companions watched as you let go of the fading man, falling to his back.  
“Did you just....”  
“I've given you salvation.” The light faded from his eyes as he drew his last breath. Watching the dark spirit leave Azel's body.

Turning to look at the men, the stress that had its firm grasp on your shoulders suddenly disappeared. Everything you worked for, had paid off. “Noctis... I'm....”

The world fell in front of you. Or was it the fourth time you fainted.

 

3 DAYS LATER

“We went through the rest of the facility tracking down any more evidence and files. Sending it all into flames. Its insane after all this time Ardyn had his own spawn.” Cor sat in front of Noctis's desk. You sat looking into your tea lost in thought. “As for you princess, I'm in aw in how fast you recovered.” You looked up and smile weakly.  
“Well it turns out when you awaken mystical powers you've had all along they tend to health every injury ever.” You stared at you hand, “However I'm still bruised and sore but I'll be fine.”   
Setting your cup down you stretched out on the couch in Noctis's room as he buried his nose through various pieces of papers; signing them or stamping them. As time passed you stared out into space with the radio going on in the background. “As the arrival of the Crowning princess has people talking, when will they meet her? Who is she? Or is she just a rumour?”   
“Tch.” you rolled your eyes sitting up.  
“You know, you should make your appearance at some point,” Your brother smiled staring through the wall of papers in front of him.  
“I hate being in the centre of attention,” You stood up crossing your arms,  
“You didn't seem to mind when you were glowing white with the look of success in your eyes.” A familiar accent spoke to the left of you  
“Iggy?” Your eyes brightened up at the sight of the man. Nearly leaping into his arms. A small smile etched the side of his face. However you pulled yourself into his welcoming embrace. His scent, the all too familiar scent of fine spices wafted through your nostrils. “Where have you been?!” You huffed.  
“The king has me busy since we got back, I just got the chance to stop by,” His hand grazed through your hair as he began to pull you into a kiss,  
“Excuse me.” Noctis looked at the two of you as a light pink brushed your cheeks,  
“Uh... I'll catch you later Ignis.” You pecked him on the cheek before checking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't suck :P


	12. All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the reader begins to inflict on her scars from previous events?  
> She begins to suffer from a moment of self hate, but Ignis steps in and shows her how beautiful she truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH!! WARNING THERE IS A BIT OF TRIGGER!  
> -MISCARRIAGE AND POOR SELF IMAGE!
> 
> I also based this chapter after a song I love so much  
> All I Need by Within Temptation
> 
>  
> 
> So with some time and little bit of dedication this is probably the longest lemon section I have ever written lol  
> However its finally here after time and time again looking at it and it not being good enough. I struggle this on a daily basis. Now here we are two chapters away from the very end. I personally have fallen in love with this story (Even though I'm aware it sorta sucks). I do hope with other series like Dear Reader and It Begins With A Smile will progress and blossom more than this has.   
> Do want to give a huge thank you to those beautiful people who have been supporting this series! If it wasn't for your kind words I don't think I would have enjoyed this journey as much as I have. <3  
> I DO hope you enjoy this chapter.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn_

_I've lost all my trust,_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_I tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away, don't break me down I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

_-All I Need-_

_-Within Temptation-_

 

 

 

 

It was mid day when you had finally woken up from your sleep, with the same nightmare. 'His eyes as dark as coal and a smile so beastly it could out match Ifrit himself.' Sitting on the edge of your bed you thought for your plans. Now that you didn't have a mission to set out for nor needing to protect yourself you didn't need to be up early in the morning to go with your usual training. So instead you took the day off from being a person and to lay around in sweats and a tank top. You weren't in any rush so you delayed even getting dressed only wearing a large T-shirt and your underwear. Walking to your balcony you breathed in deeply of the morning air of Insomnia. It felt so good to breathe without a care in the world, finally. The sun was so high and hot already for late morning, it was going to be another scorcher. Leaning over the ledge you watched the cars zoom by, people who were going to work or running errands. What it was like to live normally again, you've always wondered. Living a life in luxury was nice, but truth be told you just wanted to be living a normal life. Perhaps with a well paying job and a husband to come home everyday. Yawning into your hand, you really debated to go back into bed. Instead you walked to your dresser picking out the day's outfit and undressed in front of your mirror. Mistakenly you shouldn't have, what happened next was something you couldn't really bear. In just your underwear you stared at the remaining scars of an event that happened a year ago. But what really stood out were the stretch marks of a baby that never came, and the flashbacks of that fateful day started flooding back again like a hurricane on the hottest days. Your tears burned falling off your face and into your lap as your knees gave crying into the shirt you failed to put on. Motherhood was something you always looked forward to, and to find out this time of year, only days away could have been your child, growing to be a year old. “Good morning princess, I made breakfast this m...” Ignis walked in hold a tray of delicious good too see you on the floor a weeping mess. “y/n? W...whats”  
“Why did it have to be me Iggy? Why?” Distraught you looked up at him as he closed the door to join you on the floor. “I did nothing wrong... I...I had a child...and she died because I was careless. I couldn't protect myself or her. How am I suppose to protect others I love. I'm a mess, Ignis...Why do you care about me so?” Shying away as a hand touched your thigh he only smiled lightly.  
“I care about you more than you will ever realized y/n, and not just because you are the princess.” He directed to the mirror and you stood up in front of him. You covered your breasts holding the tank top to your body as he held you closely.  
If you do not mind,” He grabbed the garment that covered you scared body and drop it on the floor.”Tell me, what do you see?” Holding your shoulders your face flushed as you stared thinking long and hard.   
“I see...” Taking a deep breath you composed yourself. “I see a grown woman who is scarred and ugly, however she fought hard for everything she believed in. Deep down she is desperate to know that her life can start a new and she could be any body she wants. But further than that she remains traumatized from those events and she's scared that no one could ever truly take her for who she is, inside and out.” Tears fluttered passed your lashes as you looked down.  
“Now dear,: Ignis began whispering in your ear. “Do you want to know what I see?” He hugged you tightly, still caressing you from behind. “I see a stunning woman, her eyes glowing a strong e/c. Gleaming with love and determination. She is stubborn in every way but refuses to let others feel terrible. When she tries hard, she succeeds and loves with every fibre in her being regardless of the trials that she may have endured.” His hands traversed to your stomach, thumbing the stretch marks. “I see a woman who bore a child that the six have called to their reaches of safety too early in life. But a future mother of more children who will be loved and cared for.” As he continued his hands traced your arms. “I see a woman who fought with undeniable strength and won. I see a woman who is beautiful inside and out, who has the mind and the heart to guide her people.” Taking a step back his hand mimicked the tree on your back. “One who has power as such, chooses to wield modestly. But most importantly.” He spun you lightly to gaze upon your tears eyes to only bring you closer. “I see a woman who I love so dearly.” Lightly pulling your chin up with his index finger he kissed you passionately pulling you in by your back. You wasted no time kissing him back with equally the same amount of passion.   
“Ignis...” You broke the kiss. Staring into eyes waiting for approval. In the moment he made you feel more comfortable in your skin. The best you felt in ages. One more you were pulled in to perfect satisfaction by a pair of the softest lips. There was a certain roughness to his kiss but it had you in a daze nonetheless. Grabbing you lightly by your rear he pulled you around his waist has he worked his way to your bed. The large cusions sinking in under your weight; Ignis towering over you.   
“Iggy....” Your hands grazed the side of his face, his eyes fluttering shut with a smile of peace. Pulling his glasses of his face, you placed them on your nightstand before looking at him once more.   
“I... have fallen in love with you y/n. I just wish there was some way....” Your index finger pressed lightly against his lips.   
“Stop talking.” Once again he dipped his head in to kiss you with much more intensity, nimble gloved hands tracing their way from your thighs, up your sides and through your hair. Licking your bottom lip he slipped his tongue into your wet cavern. A moan slipped passed your tongue making him smirk lightly. Hips began to slowly grind against yours. Ignis took his time, making sure not a single millimetre was left untouched. He wanted to devour you, even if it took him all night. This moment was for the both of you. Taking and giving what you both deserved so much. Your hands found themselves feeling the planes of his chest before unbuttoning his shirt slowly. No matter how eager you were, you also took your time savouring the moments as they came. He was perfect in every way. After the last button was undone he let the fabric fall to the floor. Making his way to your neck, peppering the sensitive skin. What stood out was how much time he had spent with every scar left on your body. Kissing lightly and enjoying the subtle cries of intimate pleasure that you let out, your hands tangling through his ash blonde hair. The feathering kisses began to travel further, across your chest down to the bridge of your breasts. His hands placed on a breast massaging tenderly before latching to a nipple. Sucking and nibbling lightly, his thumbs tracing over the other, switching the treatments to the other. Your moans abruptly slipping passed your lips.  
“Oh...oh yes...” You whispered, earning a low grunt from the man before making his way down to your stomach. It was certain he made sure you were aware of how much he adored you, not one part of you went uncared for. Finally his thumbs traced small circles are your hips.   
“Are you sure you want this my love.”  
“More than you know Iggy...” You didn't have to ask him twice. Ignis hooked his fingers to the hem of your underwear exposing your entire body. You closed your eyes with the automatic reaction to hide.   
“Do not shy away y/n, you are stunning.” Opening your eyes, you stare into eyes so full of lust but so much love. It overwhelmed your heart, you were pulled into another intoxicating kiss. You sighed deeply, a hand travelling down to your slick folds. Thumbing your sensitive bud he dipped a finger in, then a second.   
“a...ah Iggy....” You panted lightly as the pads of his fingers hit the sweetest spot of all. His head dipped themselves between your thighs, kissing each side of your thighs tenderly before lapping his silver tongue around your clit. You moans getting louder.   
“Hush my princess...” His words only making you getting louder.   
As he continued to work his mouth around your clit and his fingers continued to pump for fervently your edge crept unexpectedly, a cry of ecstasy filled the four walls of your room.   
“I...Ignis...” He wiped your reaming essence with the back of his hand.  
“How exquisite...” He kissed you with passion, with the sound of his buckle unhinging and hitting the floor.   
You let your hands follow down to help but to have both hands pulled up above your head. “Not today, this is all about you.”   
“And I say I want to help.” A light pink flushed over his face before complying. He laid back as you let your hands wander of his slender figure as you straddled him. You wanted a chance to devour his delicious skin under your teeth, his moans filling the room. Of course you never took him as someone who would be as loud as he has been, but you weren't complaining. No longer you took anytime before you pulled his pants down along with his underwear. His impressive length springing free. What they say about tall men is true then huh? Well, in Ignis's case it was certainly true. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest.  
“I take it you are please.” Without another word you engulfed his cock into your mouth, as much as you could anyways. You used your hand to hold your self up and using the other one to pump the rest of the shaft you couldn't take. Swirling your tongue around the tip, you could taste the sweet and salty mixture. “a....y...y/n” He sputtered out. “If you don't want me to release I suggest you stop...” His head falling back. Pulling his cock out of your mouth with a loud 'pop' like noise. Crawling over his to straddle him, his cock and hard as could be sat between your folds as you grinded.  
Ignis gave you a look of concern before you went in for another kiss, “I've waited to have you for a long time Ignis.” You whispered before hovering over him slightly to sheath him fully into you, a delicious moan fell from your lips. Rocking your hips your eyes forced them selves shut as you indulged in the feeling of your lover.   
Ignis admired your body with busy hands, being sure to touch every part of your body before resting them on your waist. Guiding you into the motion. A low grunt rumbled in his throat as he noted the way your body reacted. Discovering what you loved the most. He rolled his hips up to match your quickening pace, causing the heat in his body to rise, the mixture of moans echoing off the hollow walls. His favourite thing in this moment was the way you finally let yourself go, and confidently grinded. Your trust, your heart was placed carefully in his awaiting hands.  
“Y/n.... You feel so good...”He moaned out, taking you by surprise but only encouraging you to continue. Then a sudden movement had you writhing underneath Ignis, being placed gently onto your back again his thrusts picking up the pace. “However, I must returned the favour. As exquisite as you make me feel, I can not wait another second to ravish you.” And ravish you he did. His quickening pace had him going deeper and hard hitting the spot so delightfully y well that you became incoherent with each thrust.   
“I...Ign..Ignis I think I'm” You sputtered. The heat in your body began to rise, forcing the waves of euphoria on the brink of washing over you. Desire growing stronger.  
“Cum for me darling” He whispered in your ear, and at his demand a sheet of white washed over your quivering body. Bliss taking over. Soon after Ignis's thrust went into a frenzy with his face in the crevice of your neck, joining you in the bliss.  
Moments passed as you both caught your breath, trying to comprehend what had just transpired.  
Let's see, just an hour ago you were crying over something so stupid. To be shown how beautiful you are with the most incredible sex. That was something you could get use to.

Ignis hands laced behind his head leaning up against a propped up pillow. “y/n.” He spoke, his voice giving off a serious tone. “Don't ever forget, that no matter what you may think. I will always love you.” You smile lit up for you to snuggle up to his chest.  
“I know.”


	13. Dress With The Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debut of the princess was nearing and she is still without a dress. So now You and Iris take the day looking for the perfect dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie Dokie, second last chapter your guys. I thank you all again for the love you all have shown through this long dreaul journey lol kidding. I wouldn't say dreadful but I can't believe its almost ready.   
> I wasn't going to split it all up and just stick the last two chapters together but that would be even too much to read.   
> Alright everyone I surely do hope you enjoy this filler chapter.

Another week flew by and the nerves were approaching again. Your brother, the king, made an official date for your debut in just a mere couple of days and boy were you not excited. Sinking into the sofa in your brothers office you stared at him while he was elbows deep in some paper work, grumbling under your breath. “Y/N I know you hate it but the people are beginning to talk anyways. You may as well make yourself known.” Speaking sternly he kept his eyes on his desk. You sat with a large sigh and walked over to the large windows, the day was overcast.  
“I know this, but didn't you even consider what I wanted. I go out to save thousands of peoples lives. I just want to have a normal life, with a family and a normal job. This royalty thing stinks.” You crossed your arms, your blood rising to a boiling point. Noctis chuckled lightly before setting his pen on the pages. Walking to take a spot next to you he slumped a heavy arm over your shoulders.   
“I know, it sucks. At least that's what i thought at first. But soon enough you'll find your place in the citadel and you'll be happy. Just a little more time and your life will be normal. People don't usually make a big deal about royalty. For the most part anyways.” He pulled you into a brotherly hug and you gave him a weary smile. His words settled the uneasiness in your stomach but you couldn't help but think of how unprepared you were for a gala in your honour. “Besides, wouldn't you want to perform for the first time in ages. I'm sure people would love to hear you play. You do owe me that much.” He teased before going back to his ample of paperwork. Your eyes turned to look at him.  
“You're such an ass.” You spoke before gearing towards the exit of the Citadel.

It was nearing noon and the sun finally peaked through the grey depressing clouds. You sat on the damp stairs in the front of the Citadel awaiting your company for the day. “Does she usually take this long to go anywhere?” You said slumped over your knees. Gladio leaned back next to you with a deep chuckle.  
“Surprisingly no. She's pretty good when it comes to time management., plus clothing and style is sort of her thing. You'd think she would be early if anything.” He just shrugged closing his eyes for a split second before the light putter of an engine came around the corner. There she was Iris, Gladio's sweet younger sister. You've met her a few times already, as she came to the Citadel running errands for Gladio and even Noctis. According to Gladio she had finally after sometime she was about to afford to open her own clothing store after Insomnia was rebuilt after the fall. You found her a little much, but she was always a joy to be around no matter how loud she could get.   
“Y/N! Gladdy!” Basically jumping out of the car,she came around to jump up into Gladio's arms squeezing him. He pushed her off lightly and looked immediately to you. “Well! Are we ready to go?!” Yup she was already on your nerves, but it seemed that she was the only suitable person to this sort of thing with; dress shopping. Sure you didn't mind dressing in fine clothing, but it was the matter of finding a gown that you couldn't trip on, nothing too poofy, revealing and something you could breathe in. It was going to be hell of an event. Iris tugged on your arm urging you to follow as you looked back to Gladio mouthing out 'help me' but to only get a shrug from you. Flipping him the bird before disappearing behind the car doors. She drove a sweet cherry red car and a model you couldn't quite name. Nevertheless it wasn't like most of the cars you saw driving around the city, she definitely stood out from the crowd. You stared at the girl as she carried on talking about the appointments she made with other stores around the city and that's why she was so late. Thick, long, brown waves framed her child like features. She must have been almost younger than you but she was already running her own successful store. Iris was living your dream life. Without you noticing the sun had made its final appearance once 13:00pm rolled around. The car came to a slow stop and Iris's sunshine voice echoed through your ears, breaking your train of thought. “We're at your first stop.” She hoped out of the car stretched out her arms above her head. You were parked in front of a small boutique just a few short blocks away from the Citadel. This place was quite familiar. The large letters hung above the entrance in Victorian styled lettering. Reading the sign as you walked by you didn't notice any of the prying eyes as you walked through the opened door. “Welcome Iris, this must be your friend you were talking about.” An older woman who was probably in her mid forties walked up to the two of you with a wide waiting smile. “You majesty, I'm so glad I finally get to meet you. Everyone has been talking about you.” Her fake smile was stained yellow with the remnants of expensive tobacco and ebony.   
“Pleasure,” Returning the phony smile before heading towards the back. Several gowns were already laid out in sight all ready for you to try on and even Iris gave you an uneasy look. You guessed she didn't expect to see the corset dresses with the poofy arms and huge trims. However you tried a few on just to humour the owner before continue on your giant store crawl. As the day progressed so did the several hours of trying on too big of dresses, some too flattering and some not flattering at all. It came to the point where news people began catching wind of your appearance around town that the two of you almost gave up hope until you hit the last store on your list. Of course, it was Iris's own shop.  
“I'm sorry that this time has been such a waste.” She gave you a saddened look like she had failed her one and only mission in life. Even from all the stress of the people following you and the smell of old women and cheap perfume the time you had bonding with the girl was something you wouldn't replace with anything else.   
“Well... if it makes you feel any better... I'm having a great time.” Grinning reassuringly she opened her car door.   
“We do have one shop left. I like to leave the best for last.” She winked before entering through a back door. She had parked into a private parkade that blocked out any unwanted guests and because she had closed early there was no troublesome customers. You entered the metal door to a small one person complex. It was simply designed with bright welcoming colours with modern architectural designs. It must have been her home. “I know its not much, but I call it home.” She gave you a warm smile before coaxing you to sit down and make yourself at home as she disappeared through another door. Looking around a little more, it was quaint and simple. Her small living room was open concept to her kitchen separated by a breakfast nook. The orange, yellows and pinks suited her warm and sweet personality, you really needed people like herself around more often.   
Iris came back with a giant box at hand. “I ordered these earlier this month in case of emergencies like this. I haven't really taken a look at these much either but I promise we will find something in here.” Her cheery attitude lightened your disheartened mind, As the box was opened the first cloth you saw was a forest green, silk material with gold trim. You weren't for it. Dress by dress your hope for finding the dress was almost lost until you both looked bright eyed into the box. Iris pulled out a long white gown with silver accents trimming under the breast piece and the skirt of the dress. A slit lightly fell open as she stood up hanging from her finger tips. You weren't hesitant to try it on. Taking the fabric she guided you to her bedroom where you disrobed and pulled the satin material over your head. Instantly you rejoiced as you gawked at yourself. The fabric fell generous from the chest. It was strapless hugging your breasts well and falling loose with the silver lace underneath the breast piece. The slit that opened from your upper thigh was lined with more silver accents that shimmered brilliantly in the florescent lighting. You took a spin to look at the open back that out lined the tree... something you were finally proud to wear, a tear falling from your shimmering eyes. You found the dress.   
You opened the door to show Iris her eyes falling immediately. You took a light spin to show her and you both squealed with joy. “And i definitely know who else is going to love it.” She winked, you blushed. You totally forgot about Ignis. “So, is he going to be the one to you know... Be your first dance?” Your eyes fell, you forgot. This whole thing was a ball, and you didn't know a single thing about ball room dancing.

 

Finally with pep in your step and Iris's eyes shining brighter than the sun its self you both ran up the long staircase back into the Citadel. There you had caught Ignis's attention when you both arrived with a bag in your hand and a shining smile of succession. “My princess, you seem undoubtedly cheery.” He smiled gently at you. Iris almost opened her mouth about the dress but shoving her.   
“Its been a trailing day but we had also a fun .” You pecked him on the cheek before the both of you took the elevator to the top floor. The king's quarters.   
“What was that for?” Iris spoke up. You still had a smile plainly on your face.   
Chuckling lightly “I want the full surprise from Ignis when he sees me in this dress. No one will be allowed to even see it until the ball.” Well of course. Your official arrival as the crowned princess of Lucis, you may as well really make it one hell of an experience. You fixed your hair up lightly and swallowed the sudden knot in your throat. You were embarrassed to ask any one for private dancing lessons. However if it was anyone to ask it would have to be your brother. Right?

Once in the lobby, you and Iris made your way down the winding hallway to your brothers quarters. Knocking on the door a grumble was muffled through the door. “God what does a king have to do to get a nap around here.” Speaking he opened the door to see the two of you, with eyes as wide as moons. “Whats got you two...”  
“Teach me how to dance!” You blurted out. Instantly his amused look softened, dark eyes glowing with brotherly love.

 

It was a pain, you were never going to get it right in time for the gala. “This is hopeless Noct. I'm never going to get this.” You slumped onto his living room couch with arms crossed over your chest.  
“Doesn't help that your brother barely knows how to lead. I think I've only ever seen him dance once and he kept stepping on Luna's feet!” Iris expressed laughing. He sighed only upset that he's failed his sister in a moment of dire need.  
“We could just ask Iggy...”  
“No! I want to surprise him.” A blush crept upon your face. You covered your face with your hands until a sudden 'hmmm' hummed from the girl siting next to you.  
“What if... Cor taught you.” A loud laugh came from Noctis. You don't think you ever heard him laugh like that.   
“Cor? That old man, teaching dance? You have got to be kidding me.”  
“Well why not? At some point the crowns guard all had to learn how to dance. That or Gladdy but even he has two left feet when it comes to the waltz.” It sparked your interest. Cor THE immortal teaching you the lousy waltz.

The fatherly man looked at you with determination and poise. His hand laid gently at the center of your back and his other hand held yours as your other hand was place along his broad shoulders. Now that the both of you were situated rather close his body emitted such comforting heat that you began to blush. You looked to see Noctis with his jawline tense up but to have Cor nod at him with reassurance. Knowing that his only intention was to teach his sister how to Waltz.  
'One, Two, Three, one, two, three'. You repeated the rhythm in your head as you allowed him to lead you backward and forward to the side then repeat. It was tedious but here you were now graciously dancing within the confides of Noctis's bedroom. Iris watched quietly, hypnotized as she pictured you in the white gown as it would sway with you along the curves of your body and the look of endearment as your pupils dilate looking into the eyes of your lover. Even though when she snapped back her eyes were still glued to the two of you, Cor having you heaving with replicating movements you still looked lovely; she was ever graced to be your friend.

The evening hit as the four of you sat exhausted, ready to turn in for the night. A yawned croaked from your now smiling self. “You seem very ready for tomorrow.” Cor smiled before leaving Noctis's quarters. “I do hope you are ready. Even though Noct is in charge you do have your own responsibilities.” He turned the handle to the door but he paused the moment you spoke.   
“I know. Its something I'll never be rid of but I do know that this won't change who I truly am. However in some ways it will help me grow better as a person and even as a leader or role model. Its truly an adventure, and I see all this now. As cheesey as it may be, but I have all of you that love and support me. Anything and everything will be possible.” Tears swelled up to the corners of your eyes and wiped them away before giving them the chance to fall.  
“Ha-ha, spoken like a true princess.” Cor gave you a smug smile before leaving through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry for the really delayed update lol


	14. All About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of the reader's short adventure, a reveal party is just around the corner. Rushed short events fill the reader's day, calming the nerves striking her heart that is so full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost thank you for somewhat liking this series. All your love means so much and I'm surprised I got more likes than I thought. I found that the last little bit was dry and rushed but I didn't want to abandon the series, especially being only one chapter from completion. So here is the final chapter of Amnesia. At this point I'll be working on the Characters' seperate series one at a time. 
> 
> I've been poisoned by social media and other terrible distractions I just lost all motive to do any writing.
> 
> During the dance I went with a from the game which you should all know easily. Valse Di Fantastica: Waltzing Amid Moonbeams.  
> As for the title I thought of All About Us by He is We. (10/10 cute af song)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy <3 So much love xoxoxox

_Take my hand_   
_I'll teach you to Dance_   
_I'll spin you around_   
_Won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead?_   
_You can step on my feet_   
_Give it a try_   
_It'll be alright_

_The room's hush hush_   
_And now is our moment_   
_Take it in_   
_Feel it all_   
_And hold it_   
_Eyes on you_   
_Eyes on me_   
_We're doin' this right_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_   
_Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_   
_It's all about us_   
_And every heart in the room will melt_   
_This is a feeling I've never felt but_   
_It's all about us_

_Suddenly,_   
_I'm feeling brave_   
_I don't know what's got into me_   
_Why I feel this way_   
_Can we dance_   
_Real slow?_   
_Can I hold you_   
_Can I hold you close?_

_The room's hush hush_   
_And now is our moment_   
_Take it in_   
_Feel it all_   
_And hold it_   
_Eyes on you_   
_Eyes on me_   
_We're doin' this right_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_   
_Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_   
_It's all about us_   
_And every heart in the room will melt_   
_This is a feeling I've never felt but_   
_It's all about us_

_Do you hear that, love?_   
_They're playin' our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_   
_Oh I'm really feelin' it_

_Do you hear that, love?_   
_Do you hear that, love?_

 

_-All About Us:He is We-_

It was mid day and the heat was at high temperatures once again. You were nervous for the evening to come and your anxiety was causing you to shut down, so nothing like a walk around the Citadel to clear one's mind. You thought about the pieces you wanted to play for the crowd tonight and considered doing a practice run of all of the songs you thought about but you wanted the pieces to be a secret, you really wanted to wow the crowd tonight, even your own brother. With a sigh you started down the stairs, taking the long way down to the main floor when a familiar voice shouted from above you. “Hey! Y/n!” Looking up you saw the bright smile of Prompto, cheery as always. You smiled warmly waiting for him as he skipped several steps without struggle. “What's up?” He sighed taking the last step and continued down by your side.   
“Trying to clear my head, I'm pretty nervous.” The two of you continued and Prompto fiddled with his camera. “What are you up to today?”  
“OH! Noct wanted me to set up some cameras and such upstairs in the ball room. Says it's a good opportunity for some good shots. Whatever he means by that is beyond me. But we're all pretty excited to watch you perform tonight!”   
“I can see why. Everyone in their best wares and all. Are you bringing someone? You know, like a date.” You laughed lightly at the blonde blushing lightly to look up with a smile.  
“In fact I do! Cindy! You've met her right?” The sky blues shone so sweetly. He was love struck and it was straight up to see. “I would imagine you're going with Iggy right?” You nodded and your faced heated up. There was no doubt the two of you were together and it was no secret amongst the members of the Citadel. You missed him, not seeing him for days at a time. Noctis had him so busy for the preparations for the evening you felt like you were at fault. “I'm happy Iggy found someone. I've never seen him like this. You two will look awesome together! I'm excited to snap some shots.” He clicked the camera up near your face with the flash sparking brightly. With a rub of your eyes he jumped down the last step and waved your goodbyes. Looking forward to the evening. His excitement lifted your spirits casting the anxiety away. You were headed down towards the training hall when a hand lightly brushed the small of your back and pulled into a passionate lip lock. The familiar scent of spices filled your nostrils and you melted instantly into your lover.   
“We shouldn't do this out in the open you know.” You smiled, staring into sea foam green. Pupils dilated to the rims.   
“Let people watch my dear. I've missed you so much. I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to see you...” You placed you finger tips to his soft perfect lips smiling warmly.  
“Sh... its okay. I understand. But I do expect to see you tonight. You ARE going to be my date right?” You teased, whispering lightly in his ear. A shiver crawling through his body.  
“I wouldn't dare to miss it.” He kissed you once more. “I apologize but I must go now, I have tailored suits for the crownsguard to pick up.”  
You blushed, you didn't even think about Ignis put together in a perfectly tailored suit. It wasn't unusual to see him dressed lovely but to think he will be in Glaive uniform. Tailored perfectly to his very...alluring figure. 

 

Once you had finally made your way down to the training hall, unexpectedly you found Gladio and Noctis training. You were sure he would be busy making last minute preparations for the event but you sighed. It wasn't fair your lover was busy doing all of the last minute running around to have your brother be playing with swords all day. But you took not another moment in thought about the matter and greeted them with a cheery smile. “Why isn't it the princess.” Gladio smiled resting his weapon across his shoulders in his usual posture and welcomed you to stand between the two of them,   
“You're awfully cheerful for someone JUST yesterday you complained about not wanting anything to do with the event.” Your smile immediately disappeared and you turned to the guy who just ruined your mojo.   
“Way to ruin my mood. I was trying to forget about it, the nerves were getting to me and all that. But clearly I'm not allowed a moment of peace.” A small chuckle left from the big guy's chest and he pointed out.  
“Well why don't you and your brother fight it out like true brothers and sister? Through fun roughhousing you should be able to get rid of those dreadful nerves.” He slapped you on the back urging you forward, underestimating his immense strength.  
“But...” Noctis tried to speak out in protest but you cut in before he could say another peep.  
“Is the big king afraid to get his ass kicked like his royal advisor did?” You laugh, a cheeky smile cornering your lips.  
Taking a few steps back you materialized the thin sword you were a custom to wielding folding you finger around the handle. This coaxed you brother to draw his own blade.   
“Come on Noct, you could use a little extra practice.”  
“I don't think so dear, the princess have preparations to make.” Luna was close behind you, arms crossed with and eyebrow raised. “She has speeches to practice and ballroom etiquette to rehearse. As much as I don't want to ruin your afternoon. You slightly sighed in relief but not excited for the formalities you had to be prepared for. Turns out Noctis was never big on the events. However when it was a party Noctis never turned down the opportunity to let loose a little and get a little tipsy. You just smiled and shook your head.   
“You heard the woman. I gotta go.” 

 

So there you were, starring at the girl who over eight months ago lost her memories through wounds and trauma. Destroy a rebuilding imperial army and conquer what was considered PTSD. Here you are, crowned princess surrounded by friends and family who showed you unconditional love. With the man of almost any woman's dreams. You are a survivor. You were ready to accept this all and all you needed to do was walk through those doors. Your eyes gleamed at the woman in front of you' dressed in the adoring dress that was made for you. Or so it felt. Your hair pulled into a loose bun with curls from the loose strands. You fingers played with the pearls Luna had lent you. You twirled once before looking at the tree that peaked from behind the chest piece of the dress. Instead of disgust you smiled with pride. This was something no one had. This was yours and you were slaying it, owning it and loving it. You barely recognized the woman you saw. However, which ever outlook you had there was peace.  
“Y/n? Are you ready?” Luna's ear pressed up against the door before she noticed the knob turn making her take a step back. The blonde strands that was usually up was loose around her shoulders, an off white simple dress hugged her alluring curves. “You. Look. Gorgeous.” Her eyes wide in surprise. It almost made her envious regardless of how wholesome she was. You thanked her with a meek smile as she took you by the hand.  
“Luna?” You peeped, stopping your venture up to the awaiting room of officials and anyone important. “I'm...nervous. What if I..”  
“Don't even think of it. Don't get cold feet even after all the fighting you went through.” She hugged you tightly before pulling away holding your shoulders. “You will be great, no matter what role you will fill. No matter what paths you may wander, the Astrals have always had your back. You are capable and will do many great things.” Her eyes gleamed with ferocity and authority. She was serious, and she stood her ground. Definitely until you had at least believed her. Your doubts that kept coming a shore were washed back with her menacing yet warm glow and you released the breath you held a little longer than you thought.  
“Okay, lets go.” You nodded and you both made your way through the short cut. Leading you to an even higher part of the citadel. There was no going back.  
The ride up was silent, but it was still comfortable. You took the ride to mentally prepare your words, focusing on one thing; you. You were ready to tell your story, you were ready to express how you will join and become a role model.   
Once your destination was reached the only other people waiting for you and Luna were a couple of Glaives guarding the large doors opening to what you assumed to be the ballroom you once visited. You peeked through the door and you seemed to see the several people looking up impatiently at the king who stood at a pedestal at the bottom of the stairs. “Still nervous?”  
“Not really... just there is so many people.” You looked back, closing the door.   
“Then lets get started.” She opened the door disappearing.   
On the other side she gave the royal king a nod. Prompto took the cue and readied with a camera and Ignis taking his pose to the side awaiting for your presence. Gladio remained by the side of his king. Noctis took a deep breath, clearing his throat catching the attention of his guests.   
“After a time of searching, we had the suspicion of woman that resembled like a member of the lucian blood line. We soon discovered who she really is. Everyone, Y/N L/N Crowned princess of Lucis.” His arm stretched out, leading everyone's eyes to you as you stood shyly at the stop of the stairs. Ignis awaited you. You offered a hand for him to kiss it and looped your arms around one another his gaze only on you.   
“My love, you're absolutely ravishing.” A blush crept across your face trying to hide the absolute stunned look on your face.   
“Shush you, you say it so nonchalantly.”  
“I'm only being honest.” He gave you a charming smile as he lead you down the long steps. Your arm was looped under his as everyone's gaze was upon the two of you, officials, friends of friends, anyone who was important. Including a small amount of press with the okay of Noctis. Prompto stood at the bottom of the steps his camera flashing in your direction catching every angle he could. Fortunately the attention no longer bothered you walked with your head held high; it helped Ignis was by your side. “You seem rather calm” He whispered. You smiled lightly at him.  
“I'm happy, excited but i am also nervous. However I'm at peace, accepting this is what is happening and I can't let that stop having a good time tonight.” His arm tightened lightly, but only to pull you closer.  
“You've come a long way princess. I'm honoured to be by your side.” Reaching the end of the red carpeted stairs he kissed you on the cheek before you took your side next to Noctis.  
“Everyone, princess y/n” You curtsied before taking the stand. You adjusted the mic to your height and you began you speech. Clearing your throat.   
“I hope you are all having a great evening so far.” Quiet claps scattered along the room. Okay no small talk, straight to business. “I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, it really does mean a lot.” You closed your eyes, you rehearsed this an infinite amount of times. “Barely a year ago I was just a woman who had no memory of who she was and where she was, the king and the oracle had taken me in, cared for me, gave me food, shelter; a home. As time went on memories started to flood but I still had no idea who I was, until one fateful day. The day I encountered the man who sought revenge, a man who wanted to bring down Insomnia and everything around it. However with much planning and preparations were able to take him down and the remains of what was going to be the rise of a giant war. I did not do this alone, “You looked in the direction of the group behind you.” Cor Leonis, my brother and his companions helped along the way. I finally knew who I am. I may not be the queen but as my right as the crowned princess I do vow to help keep my city and people safe. I will step up to the plate when I am needed and I do plan on filling my role properly, my priorities to the king. Thank you.” The weight was lifted, the crowd clapped and cheered and more lights flashed. You looked back to everyone given proud wide smiles and nods of appreciation. You stepped back and Noctis hugged you tightly.   
“You did great, I've never been so proud.” He let go and took the stand. “Now, for those who may not know y/n has a few pieces to play for us this evening. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He nodded and you wondered to the centre of the room where laid a grand piano, much more new than the one you were accustomed to play on in the library. It didn't change the way you appreciated the instrument. It was white with the gold trim matching the rest of the gold trimmed room. The crowd scattered, now sipping wine although others still had prying eyes. You eavesdropped into the different conversations in the room. Some talked about how odd it was that you came from out of no where, others complimented one how gorgeous you were and the bright aura you gave. Others even talked about how well you and Ignis looked together. You didn't care, you accepted the attention. In fact some of it was more than welcoming. Your fingers danced along the smooth surfaces of the piano before sitting comfortably on the cushioned seat. You let your finger begin to play as many guest watched in amazement. This night had so much in store.

Your night went and so did your drinks. Seeking the cool breeze of the night you stepped out to soak it all in, letting your mind catch up to the reality of it all. This was where you and Ignis had spent that special night together, the first kiss you bother shared. It almost felt forbidden others shared the same space a couple talking in a far corner of the large balcony. Lights trimmed along the black railings settling a light, warm mood. Concentrating on the blanket of stars that were almost drained out by the shield of the city Ignis caught your attention, sneaking up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist. “Beautiful night isn't it?” You spoke, closing the space between the two of you.  
“It is, relaxing and quaint.” He kissed the crease of you neck nuzzling into you. A shiver shot through your spine. You giggled lightly and turned around.   
“You shouldn't be acting like that, not here anyways.” You let your hands rest on his shoulders drawing into a kiss before Gladio popped his head out.   
“Ignis its time.” He nodded at Gladio.   
“Do you remember that night we spent together? I was so nervous.” You spoke filling your lungs with rust of the city.   
“So was I, but I did not want to abandon a moment of a life time.” You studied his green hues. There was something so different, but it was a good different. At the same time, he seemed a little distressed.   
You kissed him gently relieving some of the fragile stature Ignis held in his pose. “We should get going? For what exactly?” You grabbed his hand as he walked you back into a room full of eyes glowing with anticipation. Without another words Ignis bowed with you hand still in his looked into you e/c kissing the soft s/c of your hand.  
“My love, will you have this dance?” You completely forgotten about it. The band had quit playing waiting for your response. With you hand still currently in his you curtsied in response. Even though, if it was anyone who could dance out of the four it would be Ignis; trusting he could lead you well. Heading into the middle of the dance floor everyone watched with admiring smiles as you took the stance for a waltz. The same way you and Cor practised the night before. Ignis's hand rested lower on the small of your back and he pulled you in much closer feeling his warmth. As the music began to play Ignis lead the dance following the flow of the classical motion. Following the steps you counted in your mind the wash, rinse and repeat motion with him. “I had no idea you could dance so well.” His accent was joyous but quiet so only you could hear.  
“It takes a good man to take the lead.” You retaliated making him smirk. You looked to see Noctis nodding at Ignis as he began to speak; twirling you out to pull you once again.  
“You've come a long way y/n. We have come a long way. When we first met you were a woman of very little words; confused and unsure. Sadness riddled within your eyes. But now, you shine brighter that the night skies of Eos. More beautiful than the Syllablossoms that bloom in Tenbrea. I never realized what kind of man you had made me until as of late. I took the time I had a way to realize how alone, sad even without you near. How much I really need you. I am so use to being the man who takes care of everything, but you seem to have taken care of me. Y/n, I'm in love with you.” His green hues glimmered with sense of sincerity, you watched as he studied your own eyes, water filling to the rims. He then stopped, reaching into his pocket. “Dearest y/n, do me the honours of becoming my wife.” Everyone stopped in mid sentence the room was quiet as Ignis got on one knee. Your heart stopped or it went faster, you couldn't tell what it was. Your face flushed and the shock almost pushed you over, but you didn't take a second to speak the words. “Lets start our news lives together.” You almost couldn't think of what to say but only one thing.  
“Of course!” Tears poured from your lids and you kissed him ignoring the ring he held in the box. His lips felt like home. So soft and perfect, you felt the passion and love. This was perfect. He stood up pulling the ring out before sliding it on your finger. It was simple but beautiful. The white gold held three small diamonds wrapped around smaller black jewels. You admired it for seconds before pulling him into a tight embrace. Claps, 'awes' and cheering broke out. The snapping of cameras filled in the gaps and people had questions. Running up to the group you squealed with excitement as Luna pulled you into a hug. Noctis had a smile on his face. “You knew didn't you?” You questioned standing in a curious stance. “Of course I did, he asked for my blessing. In fact almost everyone here did.” Blown away with the response you punch him in the arm.   
“You are an ass you know! It felt like all of you were being fishy!” Pouting you pulled Your lover, in for a deep kiss. “Although marriage will still be some time away. We haven't been together very long.” You sighed twirling yourself before kissing your lover once more. He spoke only for your ears alone. “Yes, but I feel we will get to know each other a little better tonight my love.” Your face blossomed to a tomato red as you snuck away with questioning glares shared amongst each other.  
“Its nearly time to retire.” Ignis cleared his throat before linking an arm with you. Leading you out for fresh air. 

 

You see, if it was any lesson the princess had learned was a matter of having a little faith. A little push further can have the biggest of impacts. Who knew what life had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the 23 of this month I will have one week of Halloween FFXV style! SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT! THATS 7 ONESHOTS FOR 7 DAYS STRAIGHT. Prepare for the smuttening!


End file.
